The Sakurai and The Vongola
by hetaliajapan01
Summary: Sawada Chiyome, more commonly known as Dame-Chiyome is the great-great-great granddaughter of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi… But that's not all, she's also the great-great-great granddaughter of Yamaguchi Airi, the 10th head of the Sakurai fa
1. The Tutor Arc pt 1

The Vongola

Sawada Chiyome, more commonly known as Dame-Chiyome is the great-great-great granddaughter of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi… But that's not all, she's also the great-great-great granddaughter of Yamaguchi Airi, the 10th head of the Sakurai family… Now Dame-Chiyome must learn to rule 2 families and 2 large, important Mafiosi… What will happen to her?

* * *

><p>Hi there everyone! For those of you who find and decided to read this fanfic, and this introduction, you get a cookie! Wait, what was that, oh, shoot! Apparently we're out of cookies, so you'll just have to get one for yourself! XD! This is my first ever fanfic, so Ganbatte to me! If I get at least 3-5 reviews for this story, then I'll post more… If I don't… Then I'll still post more! Why? Because, I'm dorky like that! XP! So then here we go!<p>

Note: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… Because, if I did, then Lussuria would be in heaven, and all the yaoi fans out there would be real happy! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Beginning: Part 1

The day started out pretty normal… I woke up late, got dressed hurriedly, rushed down the stairs (well, technically, I tried to but fell down them, and landed face first at the bottom, then cried a little…). I then, ran into the kitchen, where my sister, Jeanne, (1) was calmly eating breakfast, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door, with the toast hanging from my mouth as I ran to school as fast as I could…

When I got to school, guess who was waiting for me… The delinquent head of the Disciplinary Committee Hibiki Katashi (2.1), who threatened to bite me until I die (2.2) with his nun-chucks (2.3), if I didn't get to class on time, and he caught me in the halls… I also winded up with 20 points on the math test we took on Friday, and on the way to lunch, I tripped and fell, and winded up spilling my lunch all over myself. Then in PE, we had to run laps, and when we were finished, I winded up last. While in the changing room, the popular girls made fun of me, and then I nearly got mugged on the way home… And when I arrived there, that's when all the trouble started…

"Tadaima…"(3) I called into the house.

"Welcome home, Chi-chan!" I heard my sister, Jeanne call from the kitchen.

"Ciaossu! Dame-Chiyome." exclaimed an unfamiliar, childish voice.

Looking down, I found myself looking at a baby with a fedora and a suit on… Holding a, chameleon?

"Excuse me, little boy, but are you lost or something, because, no offense, but I'm pretty sure you don't live here…" I murmured eyeing the kid strangely.

"The name's Rinato, Katekyo Hitman."(4.1) The baby replied with a smirk.

"Katekyo Hitman Rinato?"(4.2) I repeated confused out of my mind.

"Well, um… Nice to meet you? … But anyways, what are you doing here? And how do you know my nickname?" I asked.

He smirked once more, "I here to tutor you to become the 20th Vongola Boss Dame-Chiyome."

"Vongola?" I asked, "What's that?"

"It's the most powerful Mafioso familiga in all of Italy." He replied quietly.

"Mafioso… Ehhh? Nani?(5.1) You're with the Mafia?" I squeaked.

"Yes, and like I said before, I'm here to whip you into shape so you can take over the family." He stated simply.

"Hiiiiieeeee?(6) Nani?(5.2) But why me?" I squealed.

"Because, you're the direct descendant of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola 10th, and Giotto, the Vongola 1st." he shrugged.

"So what if I'm related to this Tuna person and-and this gee-otto person? I don't even know who those people are!"

"Sawada **Tsuna**yoshi was you're great-great-great grandfather and **Giotto **was his great-great-great grandfather, making both of them related to you through you're father's side."

"Eh? My father? THE father who went missing at least two years ago? The one who was barely even here to begin with? **That** father?" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied quietly, not really seeming to really care. "Now then, to get started on you're training…"

"Training? What training?" I asked.

"As I said before," I could see a little vein popping in his temple. "You're training to become the **Vongola 20****th**!"

"Wait, you mean become a Mafioso boss?" he nodded, the vein had begun to throb. "Hiiieee! But I don't want to become one!"

"Oi Chi-chan!" I heard my sister call from the kitchen, I had forgotten she was there.

"Hai?"(7)

"I need you to do your chores now!"

"Aw, man, I hate chores…" I grumbled.

"Well then, do them with your dying will so that you can get them done quickly." he stated simply, his chameleon changing from it's original form into a gun, aiming it at my head, and pulling the trigger.

I fell back, in my mind, a thought rang out 'If only I had done my chores, so I could have done whatever I wanted'. I felt fire race through my veins, my clothes burned off, leaving me in my underwear.

"REBORN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I will do my chores with my dying will!"

Running about, I quickly began doing my chores, folding the clothes, sweeping the house, washing the dishes, and so on… Until, five minutes later, the feeling wore off, and I was back to normal.

"Ara? (8) What the…" looked down at myself, then at the smirking kid. "Why the hell am I in my underwear?"

* * *

><p>"Dying Will bullet?" I questioned.<p>

"Uh-huh." He replied. "It's the training tool that the 10th Vongola used to become the Great Boss he was known as. Like you, he was called Dame-Tsuna. But when the Katekyo Hitman Reborn came, and under his intense training, was able to become the 10th and true successor of the Vongola. I plan on using the same methods on you, to make you the 20th Vongola."

"Soooo… That means your gonna make me run around in my underwear? In public?"

"Yes, but, if you don't want that, then I have a proposition for you. Do everything I say, and I won't use the dying will bullet on you, and you won't have to run around in your underwear, got me?"

I sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice… Deal."

He nodded his head. "Good. Well then Dame-Chiyome, training will start the day after tomorrow."

"The day- But why?"

"I still have things to do, before we start your training." He stated walking over to the window, and jumping out. "Bye-bye."

That night, as I lay in my bed, I thought to myself: 'Well, on my bright side, I get to have a normal life for one more day… Then again, now that I think about it… Is going back to normal life really good for me? Being mocked, being useless, no one really noticing or liking me… Well, I can brood over this tomorrow, for now it's time for bed." Turing off the light, I quietly turned in my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Little did I know, that tomorrow wasn't going to be as normal as I thought it would be…

* * *

><p>Notes: I'm going to try and update this fanfic weekly, but I have a feeling that it might leak into school time… So, if I ever have a test, or something important to do, I'll let you know, so that you won't be disappointed!<p>

1.)Since I couldn't follow the naming thing with Tsuna's family, due to there being no samurai women in Japan (curse the world's view on women, before women's rights!), I instead decided to go with important women in history. The name Jeanne, is actually translated from Japanese is actually Joan, as in Joan of Arc, or in this case Jeanne of Arc. The name Chiyome comes from the rumored woman, Mochizuki Chiyome, who created an all-female group of ninja.

2.)The name Hibiki means echo or sound in Japanese, I chose this, because it sounds so much like Hibari! . The name Katashi means firm or hard in Japanese, I picked this name, because, Hibari's given name starts with a K (Kyouya), so I picked something that started with a K, plus, Hibari does seem to be a bit hard-headed… So ;) 'I'll bite you until you die,' well, I didn't want to steal Hibari's catchphrase, and in a fanfic that I read, they already used 'I'll bite you to your afterlife'… So, I just came up with this… If I come up with something better, I may change it… I don't know where I came up with the idea for nun-chucks, but it's the best I could think of… If I think of something else, I'll just change it then…

3.)I'm not sure if I spelled this phrase right (I kinda just sounded it out)… But, it's what a person says when they come home in Japan.

4.)Rinato means reborn in Italian (well, I think, I googled it, and this word is what came up), so I decided to use it…

5.)I'm pretty sure Nani means what in Japanese…

6.)Hiiiieeeee! Tsuna's signature scream, she **is **his great-great-great grandaughter…

7.)I'm pretty sure Hai, means yes in Japanese…

8.)I'm pretty sure that Ara is the equilvalent to huh? in English.


	2. The Tutor Arc pt 2

The Sakurai

Sawada Chiyome, more commonly known as Dame-Chiyome is the great-great-great granddaughter of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi… But that's not all, she's also the great-great-great granddaughter of Yamaguchi Airi, the 10th head of the Sakurai family… Now Dame-Chiyome must learn to rule 2 families and 2 large, important Mafiosi… What will happen to her?

* * *

><p>Welcome to another exciting chapter of the Sakurai and the Vongola! Applause, applause. Thank you, thank you very much! This time we get to meet someone from the Sakurai side! Who will it be, you must be wondering… Well, if you want to know… Then read the Fanfic! Let's get on then!<p>

Note: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Tsuna wouldn't be a virgin anymore…;)

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Ciaossu! Dame-Chiyome." exclaimed an unfamiliar, childish voice.

Looking down, I found myself looking at a baby with a fedora and a suit on… Holding a, chameleon?

"The name's Rinato, Katekyo Hitman." The baby replied with a smirk.

"Katekyo Hitman Rinato?" I repeated confused out of my mind.

He smirked once more, "I here to tutor you to become the 20th Vongola Boss Dame-Chiyome."

"Hiiiiieeeee? Nani? But why me?" I squealed.

"Because, you're the direct descendant of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola 10th, and Giotto, the Vongola 1st." he shrugged.

Now then, to get started on you're training…"

"Training? What training?" I asked.

"Oi Chi-chan!" I heard my sister call from the kitchen, I had forgotten she was there.

"Hai?"

"I need you to do your chores now!"

"Aw, man, I hate chores…" I grumbled.

"Well then, do them with your dying will so that you can get them done quickly." he stated simply, his chameleon changing from it's original form into a gun, aiming it at my head, and pulling the trigger.

"Dying Will bullet?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh." He replied. "It's the training tool that the 10th Vongola used to become the Great Boss he was known as. Like you, he was called Dame-Tsuna. But when the Katekyo Hitman Reborn came, and under his intense training, was able to become the 10th and true successor of the Vongola. I plan on using the same methods on you, to make you the 20th Vongola."

"Soooo… That means your gonna make me run around in my underwear? In public?"

"Yes, but, if you don't want that, then I have a proposition for you. Do everything I say, and I won't use the dying will bullet on you, and you won't have to run around in your underwear, got me?"

I sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice… Deal."

He nodded his head. "Good. Well then Dame-Chiyome, training will start the day after tomorrow."

"The day- But why?"

"I still have things to do, before we start your training. Bye-bye."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Beginning: Part 2

I sighed, heading to school. 'Well, I might as well enjoy my last day of being Dame-Chiyome, for once…' I was nearly at the gate, when I heard a loud yowling. 'What the-' I turned around, and then saw a poor little kitty caught in the hands of some unruly kids. They were probably in elementary school, and from the looks of it, they were torturing the poor thing.

"Hoi, hoi, hold it down!" one of them shouted.

"It's a freaky looking one, that's for sure…"

"Hey!" I yelled. "What do you think your doing to that poor kitty!"

They looked up. "Crap!" one of them exclaimed, as they all began to run away.

Running forward, towards the cat, I quietly knelt down beside it, and looked at it. It was a lovely looking cat. Its wide, innocent eyes were a beautiful violet color. It's stomach, and part of it's face were light gray, while the rest of the body was a dark black, her tail was long and bushy with the tip the color of her stomach, and it actually had what looked like bangs which were a silvery color that covered part of the left side of it's face. Gently brushing aside the bangs, something caught my eye, it was a weird shaped mark on the cat's cheek (?) it looked like… The birthmark on my cheek!

I gently touched my right cheek, then the cat's. Both of them looked like a deformed Sakura flower. It started with a circle in the middle, then on the outsides of it, not touching the center were the petals, the were shaped like crescent moons the tips of them pointing towards the direction they were facing. The cat stared up at me while I pondered this for a moment…

That's when I heard the bell ring… Ding, dang, dong, dung! Dong, ding, dang, dung! "Hiiiieeee! I'm gonna be late! Hibiki-san is going to kill me!"

Gently setting the kitty on the ground, I turned tail (wow! I made a puny! XD) and ran towards the school gates. Not noticing the strange gaze the kitty was giving me…

* * *

><p>It was on my way home when it happened… The cat that I had rescued this morning had come up to me and stood there, staring at me… I had barely even noticed it there, I was too busy worrying about how badly I had done on the test which was given in Science class today (why the hell does our school give us so many tests! What's the freaking point!), that I accidentally stepped on the cat's tail. Her yowl of pain is what got me out of my reverie…<p>

I quickly looked down, and retracted my foot from the poor thing. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry neko-chan! Daijōbudesu? (1)"

The cat looked up at me, annoyed. Then it did what I never expected it to do: it talked.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not fine! How would you feel if someone stepped on your tail- Oh, wait, let me rephrase that: if you had a tail, and someone stepped on it, how would you feel?"

I froze, and stared at the kitty in shock, I felt like the guy in that American cartoon who had found that singing and dancing frog… Except, in my case the cat just talked and what I was feeling right now, was not the need to market this thing to become rich, it was more like I wanted to run away screaming at the top of my lungs… Still though, the situations were the same… ish…

I blankly stared at the cat for about another 5 minutes, before, I followed my insticts… I slowly backed away from the cat, it eyed me suspiciously, and quietly began to stalk after me. After five seconds of this little game, I turned and ran like I never had before…

Of course, being the person that I am, I winded up running about three steps, before tripping and falling over a relatively flat surface. I felt something rather furry climb onto my back, then it quietly whispered to me: "You tripped on a flat surface? What are you, a klutz, or just no good at all?"

"Hey! What the hell is that about? You're a freakin' talking cat! That, plus I saved you from those kids this morning! What right do you have to talk to me like that?"

"And we have a temper too… Well, isn't that nice." The cat murmured sarcastically. "But I will admit, I'm happy that you helped me, and I am thankful for that… Now would you mind helping me with something?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Hmmm… Maybe, if you A. get off of me, and B. what you ask of me isn't too over the top…"

"Fine…" she quietly backed off of me. "What I need help with, is finding someone… Someone with a birthmark on their cheek, that looks like the mark I have on mine."

"Oh…" I said, then I lifted my bangs off of the right side of my face, revealing my birthmark, and said: "You mean like this?"

She gaped at the mark for about 5 minutes, then her gaze transferred to my eyes, then back to the mark… She repeated this motioned a few more times before settling on my eyes… She then did what I think would be the cat form of a bow…

"I'm most sorry, my lady, I didn't know it was you." She murmured her tone suddenly humble.

'What the-' I thought to myself. One minute, she's pointing out all (well, most) of my faults, the next thing she does is suddenly bow to me and start calling me my lady? What was up with that?

"I'm sorry, but, excuse me?" I ask.

"I didn't know that you were the future 20th…" she replied, still bowed down.

"Wait, are you with the Vongola too?"

"Vongola? What are you talking about? I'm with the Sakurai Yakuza family. And that birthmark on your cheek, is proof that you are going to be the 20th boss of the family."

"Nani? I'm going to be Yakuza?" I shrieked.

'Déjà vu, much?' I thought to myself.

"Look, I think you got the wrong person, that, and I've already got to deal with some Hitman tutor from the Vongolas, I don't need this." I said, standing, and starting to walk away.

"Who are these Vongola people that you keep mentioning?" she asked before I could walk away.

"You know, one of the strongest Mafia in the world?"

"Oh!" she said her eyes lighting up in realization, then suddenly darkening in, what seem like, kitty anger… I began to shake as I felt the deadly aura surrounding her…

"By Vongola, you don't mean those clam heads who came to Japan, and stole our secret, and revealed them to the world?" she screeched.

"I've got a feeling that you don't really like the Vongolas, do you?"

"Did you not hear what I just said about the revealing of secrets thing?" she asked, annoyed.

"So? You can't stay angry at someone forever, you know, forgive and forget." I replied with a shrug.

"Looks like we're going to have to change that carefree attitude, during your training." She murmured. "Anyways, take me to this Vongola guy claiming to be your tutor, so I can talk some sense into him!"

"But I don't know where he is. Rinato said that we would begin training tomorrow."

"You called?" a voice said from nowhere.

"Eh? Nani, where did that come from?" I said, turning in confusion.

Suddenly, like a curtain, part of the wall dropped down, revealing the baby from yesterday, Rinato…

"Eh? What the hell are you doing here? And where did you come from?" I shrieked.

"I'm a disguise master, just like the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the 1st generation Sun Arcobaleno (2)." He stated with a shrug.

"Well, good for you, thanks a lot for nearly giving me a freakin' heart attack!" I grumbled.

"So," Rinato drawled. "Who might you be kitty-cat? And why are you referring to **my **student as 'my lady', because, she's still to much of a little girl to be considered a 'lady'"

"Little girl!" I exclaimed angrily. "You listen here, you stupid baby, I'm-"

"Tutor? Ha! I am to be this girl's tutor, because she is the heir to the Sakurai yakuza family, the birthmark on her cheek is proof." The cat stated smugly.

"Birthmark?" Rinato raised an eyebrow at me.

I quietly pulled my bangs aside and showed him the birthmark.

"Huh." He stated quietly, a thoughtful look came over his face, then he said: "Well then, it looks like we're going to have to let the heads of the family decide on what to do…"

* * *

><p>A few phone calls later…<p>

"Well," began the cat. "it seems as though we've come to a solution…"

"Depends on how you think of it, though…" Rinato murmured.

"What did they say?" I asked.

Both looked at each other, then back at me. They repeated this for a few more minutes, until the cat decided to speak.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?"

"We might as well do it together…" heaving a sigh, Rinato began to explain. "There's some good news, some bad news, and even more bad news. The bad news is: that the heads of both families decided that they can't exactly talk about it at the moment, due to the fact that there are both busy."

Just as I was about to interject my opinion, the cat interrupted me. "They have decided on one thing though, and that is to meet, and discuss this matter."

"Well, that's great! When's the meeting?" I chirped happily.

They both looked at each other once more, before the cat started to so this: "Well, that's the other bad news… They won't be able to meet until sometime next December…"

"Eh?…EHHHHHHHH? Nani? So until then I'm supposed to be responsible for two huge Mafia families?"

"Well, technically, the Sakurai are a Yakuza family…" the cat replied sheepishly…

I glared at her. She shut up.

"Well, look on the bright side." Rinato stated simply. "This means that you have, not only more training time, but also two tutors who ought to be able to whip you into shape, so that way when you meet the head of the families, you won't be a weakling!"

The cat and I stared at him with jaws dropped…

"Well, that's enough excitement for today. I gonna take a nap." Rinato stated simply.

The next thing we knew, his eyes dulled, but stayed wide open as a large nose bubble appeared, letting us know that he was asleep…

We stared at him once more, in shock at how calm he could be in such a situation, before I broke the silence by turning to the cat and saying: "In all the excitement, we never managed to catch your name, what is it?"

"My name is Chika, (3) my lady thank you for asking, yours?"

"Sawada Chiyome, hajimemashite. (4)"

* * *

><p>Finished! Whoo-hoo! Now for the next chapter…<p>

To the people that have read this story and favorited it or subscribed, Arigato!

1.)Neko-chan, the word neko can refer to a lot of things... But in this case, it means kitty. Daijōbudesu, I'm pretty sure this means, 'are you alright,' in Japanese.

2.)We all know who he's talking about, but I'm just putting this here, because, well… I want to! ;D

3.)The name Chika can mean a lot of different things, chi, can mean either: thousand, scatter, or wisdom, intellect; while ka can mean good, fine or flower. I decided to go with wisdom and intellect and flower as the characters…

4.)Hajimemashite, means nice to mean you in Japanese


	3. The Tutor Arc pt 3

The Sakurai and The Vongola

Sawada Chiyome, more commonly known as Dame-Chiyome is the great-great-great granddaughter of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi… But that's not all, she's also the great-great-great granddaughter of Yamaguchi Airi, the 10th head of the Sakurai family… Now Dame-Chiyome must learn to rule 2 families and 2 large, important Mafiosi… What will happen to her?

* * *

><p>Hello once again, minna-san! Welcome to another exciting chapter of the Sakurai and the Vongola! This is the last chapter of <strong>this <strong>arc. After this there will be 2 or 3 (some explanatory others not) omakes. But once those are over, It doesn't mean that the story's over yet. As a matter of fact, there's still a long way to go… There are a couple more arcs after this, some I made up, while others are based on the anime… Well, enough of this chitchat, Enjoy the story! Oh, and for those of you who favorited this story or subscribed, arigato again… And, you get ice cream! What's that? Oh, shoot! Apparently, my refrigerator and freezer is broken, and the ice cream is spoilt, and all melty… Oh well… Once again, enjoy!

Note: I don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... If I did, then it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now...

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Ciaossu! Dame-Chiyome." exclaimed an unfamiliar, childish voice.

Looking down, I found myself looking at a baby with a fedora and a suit on… Holding a, chameleon?

"The name's Rinato, Katekyo Hitman." The baby replied with a smirk.

"Katekyo Hitman Rinato?" I repeated confused out of my mind.

He smirked once more, "I here to tutor you to become the 20th Vongola Boss Dame-Chiyome."

"Hiiiiieeeee? Nani? But why me?" I squealed.

"Because, you're the direct descendant of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola 10th, and Giotto, the Vongola 1st." he shrugged.

Now then, to get started on you're training…"

"Training? What training?" I asked.

"Oi Chi-chan!" I heard my sister call from the kitchen, I had forgotten she was there.

"Hai?"

"I need you to do your chores now!"

"Aw, man, I hate chores…" I grumbled.

"Well then, do them with your dying will so that you can get them done quickly." he stated simply, his chameleon changing from it's original form into a gun, aiming it at my head, and pulling the trigger.

"Dying Will bullet?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh." He replied. "It's the training tool that the 10th Vongola used to become the Great Boss he was known as. Like you, he was called Dame-Tsuna. But when the Katekyo Hitman Reborn came, and under his intense training, was able to become the 10th and true successor of the Vongola. I plan on using the same methods on you, to make you the 20th Vongola."

"Soooo… That means your gonna make me run around in my underwear? In public?"

"Yes, but, if you don't want that, then I have a proposition for you. Do everything I say, and I won't use the dying will bullet on you, and you won't have to run around in your underwear, got me?"

I sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice… Deal."

He nodded his head. "Good. Well then Dame-Chiyome, training will start the day after tomorrow."

"The day- But why?"

"I still have things to do, before we start your training. Bye-bye."

The next day~

I was nearly at the gate, when I heard a loud yowling. 'What the-' I turned around, and then saw a poor little kitty caught in the hands of some unruly kids. They were probably in elementary school, and from the looks of it, they were torturing the poor thing.

"Hoi, hoi, hold it down!" one of them shouted.

"It's a freaky looking one, that's for sure…"

"Hey!" I yelled. "What do you think your doing to that poor kitty!"

They looked up. "Crap!" one of them exclaimed, as they all began to run away.

Running forward, towards the cat, I quietly knelt down beside it, and looked at it. It was a lovely looking cat. Its wide, innocent eyes were a beautiful violet color. It's stomach, and part of it's face were light gray, while the rest of the body was a dark black, her tail was long and bushy with the tip the color of her stomach, and it actually had what looked like bangs which were a silvery color that covered part of the left side of it's face. Gently brushing aside the bangs, something caught my eye, it was a weird shaped mark on the cat's cheek (?) it looked like… The birthmark on my cheek!

I gently touched my right cheek, then the cat's. Both of them looked like a deformed Sakura flower. It started with a circle in the middle, then on the outsides of it, not touching the center were the petals, the were shaped like crescent moons the tips of them pointing towards the direction they were facing. The cat stared up at me while I pondered this for a moment…

That's when I heard the bell ring…

I was on my way home when it happened… The cat that I had rescued this morning had come up to me and stood there, staring at me… I had barely even noticed it there, I was too busy worrying about how badly I had done on the test which was given in Science class today (why the hell does our school give us so many tests! What's the freaking point!), that I accidentally stepped on the cat's tail. Her yowl of pain is what got me out of my reverie…

I quickly looked down, and retracted my foot from the poor thing. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry neko-chan! Daijōbudesu?"

The cat looked up at me, annoyed. Then it did what I never expected it to do: it talked.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not fine! How would you feel if someone stepped on your tail- Oh, wait, let me rephrase that: if you had a tail, and someone stepped on it, how would you feel?"

I froze, and stared at the kitty in shock, I felt like the guy in that American cartoon who had found that singing and dancing frog…

"But I will admit, I'm happy that you helped me, and I am thankful for that… Now would you mind helping me with something?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Hmmm… Maybe, if you A. get off of me, and B. what you ask of me isn't too over the top…"

"Fine…" she quietly backed off of me. "What I need help with, is finding someone… Someone with a birthmark on their cheek, that looks like the mark I have on mine."

"Oh…" I said, then I lifted my bangs off of the right side of my face, revealing my birthmark, and said: "You mean like this?"

She gaped at the mark for about 5 minutes, then her gaze transferred to my eyes, then back to the mark… She repeated this motioned a few more times before settling on my eyes… She then did what I think would be the cat form of a bow…

"I'm most sorry, my lady, I didn't know it was you." She murmured her tone suddenly humble.

'What the-' I thought to myself. One minute, she's pointing out all (well, most) of my faults, the next thing she does is suddenly bow to me and start calling me my lady? What was up with that?

"I'm sorry, but, excuse me?" I ask.

"I didn't know that you were the future 20th…" she replied, still bowed down.

"Wait, are you with the Vongola too?"

"Vongola? What are you talking about? I'm with the Sakurai Yakuza family. And that birthmark on your cheek, is proof that you are going to be the 20th boss of the family."

"Nani? I'm going to be Yakuza?" I shrieked.

'Déjà vu, much?' I thought to myself.

"Well," began the cat. "it seems as though we've come to a solution…"

"Depends on how you think of it, though…" Rinato murmured.

"What did they say?" I asked.

Both looked at each other, then back at me. They repeated this for a few more minutes, until the cat decided to speak.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?"

"We might as well do it together…" heaving a sigh, Rinato began to explain. "There's some good news, some bad news, and even more bad news. The bad news is: that the heads of both families decided that they can't exactly talk about it at the moment, due to the fact that there are both busy."

Just as I was about to interject my opinion, the cat interrupted me. "They have decided on one thing though, and that is to meet, and discuss this matter."

"Well, that's great! When's the meeting?" I chirped happily.

They both looked at each other once more, before the cat started to so this: "Well, that's the other bad news… They won't be able to meet until sometime next December…"

"Eh?…EHHHHHHHH? Nani? So until then I'm supposed to be responsible for two huge Mafia families?"

"Well, technically, the Sakurai are a yakuza family…" the cat replied sheepishly…

I glared at her. She shut up.

"Well, look on the bright side." Rinato stated simply. "This means that you have, not only more training time, but also two tutors who ought to be able to whip you into shape, so that way when you meet the head of the families, you won't be a weakling!"

The cat and I stared at him with jaws dropped…

"Well, that's enough excitement for today. I gonna take a nap." Rinato stated simply.

The next thing we knew, his eyes dulled, but stayed wide open as a large nose bubble appeared, letting us know that he was asleep…

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and I yawned sleepily. I had been up all night thinking about my situation. As a matter of fact, I was still thinking about my situation, when I felt a rather someone give me a rather hard kick to my head.<p>

"Lady Sawada!" I heard, Chika, the cat from yesterday, yowl.

Falling flat on my face, I groaned in pain, then looked up. Seeing Rinato, I angrily began: "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"For spacing out." He stated simply. "That, plus, you're going to be late, if you keep up at that speed."

I glanced at the clock and gave a loud "Hiiieee!" scrambling to my feet, I began to run to school, leaving behind my two home tutors.

To my relief, I got to school on time, but Hibiki-san was there, glaring at me.

"Good. You're not late today, but if you don't hurry up…" he whipped out his nun-chucks. "I'll bite you until you die."

With a yelping Hiiieee, and a quick nod, I ran off to class as quickly as I could.

Once I got there, I quickly sat down at my seat, heaving a sigh of relief at my (kinda) luck. That's when, of course, luck decided to go ahead and turn against me, and bring up the popular girls, to harass me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dame-Chiyome. You know, I'm surprised that Hibiki didn't bite you until you were dead today…" the most popular, Yumiko Akane sneered at me.

I heaved a sigh, before mumbling: "Whatever."

"Yeah, ya know, she was lucky that she didn't get bitten, but I guess her luck's run out, because now she's to look at your skanky self, bruja." Said a voice.

Turning, I found myself looking at Annelise and Momo, I grinned. They were two of the transfer students that had come here from a different country. Annelise from Canada and Monique, or Momo as she likes to be called from Spain. There were 4 other students, and from the looks of it, they weren't here yet. Apparently, they found me interesting enough to befriend much to my surprise and the chagrin of the popular girls.

"Come on Chiyome, why don't we head outside, where you don't have to listen to their rambling." Growled Annelise.

As we left, I overheard one of them murmur: "Freaks."

* * *

><p>"Thanks." I said, with a smile at them.<p>

"Don't mention it, Chiyome-chan." Said Annelise with a wink.

"Yeah! You don't deserve to be treated like that." Grumbled Momo.

"Oh! Pink today!" a voice exclaimed beneath us.

I looked down, then felt myself turn redder than a tomato, the other girls did, too… I saw a vein pop in Momo's head… Down below us, I saw Benjamin, a Jewish-American exchange student... Who happened to be looking up Momo's skirt… She quietly stepped aside, and gave a giant KICK! It hit Ben, hard, he went flying across the hallway.

I over heard someone behind me murmur: "I told you that he was stupid enough to do it, you now owe me 500 yen."

"There it is, the ever so frightening side of Momo that all of humanity must fear… Kicks, the demon." I heard Annelise murmur, semi-jokingly, semi-dramatically.

I turned and looked at the 4 others who had joined.

Caylen (a foreign exchange student, From a school in Okinawa) was standing there, holding his hand out for his 500 yen while Loren (another foreign exchange student, from Ireland) searched his pockets for the money he owed Caylen. Hannah (a England exchange student) stood there, a slight smirk on her face, but her eyes showing fear.

Victor (an exchange student from Poland), came up to Momo, and said: "High five! You go girl!"

I grinned at him and Momo high-fived him.

"Crowding around, eh?" I froze, before slowly turning around. There stood Hibiki-san, smirking. "I'll bite you all until all of you are dead"

"RUN!" I screamed, as we all went running for the hills.

* * *

><p>Ding, dang, dong, dung! Dong, ding, dang, dung! The bell for lunch rang. We had (somehow…) manage to convince Hibiki-san not to beat us up, and it was now lunch time… We had all gone up to the roof to eat… Well, it was more like, everyone else went up to the roof, while I got lunch from the cafeteria, due to the fact that my bento winded up crushed during the chase with Hibiki-san.<p>

When I had my lunch, I quietly walked up the stairs to the rooftop. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Caylen say: "Jeez, that Dame-Chiyome sure is slow."

"I know right, and did you see running skills? A total fail" Momo said with a laugh.

"Say, do you guys really think that she has the potential to become the Sakurai Ni Juu (1)?" Annelise asked.

"Dunno… But the Dai(2) and Chika seem to have a lot of faith in her." Said Hannah.

"God, I can't wait until this job is over." Said Loren with a groan.

"You can say that again." I heard Ben smirk.

They all laughed. I quietly felt tears begin to form in my eyes, as I leaned against the wall, and sank down. I gave a silent sob. 'I should have known that no one would want to be friends with someone no good' I thought to myself, as I stood, and rushed down the stairs.

But I didn't hear Victor say: "What are you all talking about? I like Chiyome, sure, she is kinda no good, but she's really nice…"

* * *

><p>The day had finally ended, and as I was packing up, Momo and Annelise walked up to me.<p>

"Hey, Chiyome-chan!" greeted Momo cheerfully. "You want to walk home with us?"

I looked up at the both them, smiling at me in a fake way.

I gave them a smile as fake as the ones that they gave me, before saying: "No thanks, guys. I'll check ya later, okay?"

Then I ran out as fast as I could…

* * *

><p>I was on my way home, when it happened. Chika came bounding up to me, panic apparent on her kitty face.<p>

"Chika? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Trouble." She managed to wheeze out.

"Those transfer kids from your school, it appears that they've gotten themselves kidnapped." Said Rinato, appearing out of no where… Wearing, what looked like a globe costume…?

"What the hell is up with that freaky costume? Wait, now isn't the time to be worried over your weird wardrobe, I have to save them!" I exclaimed.

"But Lady Chiyome… Aren't you angry at them for the way they treated you?" Chika asked timidly.

"Oh…" I tipped my head, my bangs hiding my eyes hidden from them. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am…" I looked up, letting them see the determination in my eyes. " But that doesn't mean that they deserve to get hurt!"

Then I turned and ran…

"Wait!" Rinato exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled at him. "I have to-"

"You don't even know where they are, do you?" he said bluntly.

I froze, then slowly turned to face them sheepishly… "No, not really…"

Chika sweatdropped, and Rinato smirked.

* * *

><p>Once I had gotten the coordinates from Rinato and Chika (how they got them, I will never know…), I went running for it. It was an abandoned factory just outside of town, pretty close to my house…<p>

I eventually managed to reach the place panting, Rinato and Chika right at my heels.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"Hai." Replied Chika.

"Well then, let's go." I said, about to charge into the building.

"Wait." I turned and glared Rinato.

"What is it now?"

"What are you going to do once you get in there? Your practically powerless, remember, Dame-Chiyome?"

I winced. 'Wow… These action scenes seem a lot easier in the movies…'

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do, we can't just leave them there!"

"Well," Rinato drawled. "I could shoot you with the dying will bullet…"

"Nani? You mean that bullet that left me in my underwear?" I thought about it… "Well, if it can help save them, then, I guess it's alright…"

"No! Wait!" Chika exclaimed. "I won't have Lady Chiyome go in there in her underwear, it would be a complete and total embarrassment!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

She heaved a sigh. "See those two sticks over there?" I looked over at where she was pointing her paw, then nodded. "Go pick them up."

"But, why-"

"Please, my lady, just do it…"

Shrugging I went and picked up the sticks, holding one in each hand. "What do I do now?" I asked her.

"Feel their energy, let it flow through you, let the energy join you both and shape it into the form of a weapon…"

"Excuse me? What the hell do you-" I began.

"Just do it!"

"Okay! Okay…"

I did as Chika said, and began to let the energy flow from me, into the sticks… Chika's advice echoing in my mind… 'Feel the energy… Let it flow through you…'

When I opened my eyes, I stared in shock at what I had in my hands… I was holding a katana in one hand, and a fan in the other!

"Whoa! How the heck did this happen?"

"It is one of the many great things that a Sakurai can do… But no more time for explanations, if we want to save those transfers, then we'll have to go, now!"

I nodded, then we charged in…

* * *

><p>It was about an hour after this happened… And I was pissed as hell…<p>

"So this was all just a freakin' test?"

The transfer kids looked at each other, before looking back at me and nodding… "Yes…" they all chorused, looking shamefaced.

"Well, why?" I asked.

Annelise, looked at the others, then at me… "Well, we knew you were listening behind the door during lunch, and we wanted to see if you really were worthy to become the Sakurai Ni Juu…"

Momo nodded. "We wanted to see if you were worthy of the trust put in you by the Dai and Chika-san…"

"Well!" Victor stepped forward rather angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Caylen said with a shrug. "You're a.) a blabbermouth, and b.) because you cant keep a secret!"

Victor hurmphed. "It still doesn't give you any right…" he mumbled to himself.

"Anyways…" I turned and say Chika and Rinato emerge somewhere from the background. (Seriously, how do they do that?) "You passed the test! And now, the Kuro Issei 1 (3), of the Sakurai, are now loyal to you!"

I froze for about five seconds… "EHHHHHHH! No way! I don't want to be in the Yakuza!"

* * *

><p>It was that next day, when I found out some news… First of all, the Kuro Issei 1 had to go back to the academy to train, if they were going to become 'Worthy of guarding the Ni Juu.', but they did leave Victor behind to take care of me… Second of all, was that we had another new student, named Mizuki… Who, for some reason finds me interesting enough to be friends with… Much to my surprise and the chagrin of the popular girls. Déjà vu, much? …<p>

* * *

><p>Whew! Another chapter done! Yay! Now for the Omakes… Jeez, I can't wait to finish those, because then we move onto the fun stuff… The next arc! Which will be named the Family Arc! Try to guess what it's about… If you get it right, then you get a cookie! … Probably… ish… ;P<p>

For the thing with the transfer students… I based them on some of my friends in school… If any of you ever read this, then… Hi! ;P

1.)I think Ni Juu stands for 20 in Japanese… I don't know… I googled it…

2.)I think Dai means 19 in Japanese… I googled it too…

3.) Kuro Issei 1 translates into english as Black Squad 1… Ish… I think… I used google… again… XP


	4. Tutor Omake pt 1

The Sakurai and The Vongola

Sawada Chiyome, more commonly known as Dame-Chiyome is the great-great-great granddaughter of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi… But that's not all, she's also the great-great-great granddaughter of Yamaguchi Airi, the 10th head of the Sakurai family… Now Dame-Chiyome must learn to rule 2 families and 2 large, important Mafiosi… What will happen to her?

* * *

><p>Hi minna-san! This is the 1st omake to the Tutor Arc of The Sakurai and the Vongola…<p>

This is going to be great! Right after I'm done with the omakes, I can start the Family Arc! Yay! I know I seem obsessed about it, but I'm really excited about it… Well, let's get on with the story!

Oh, yeah… By the way, I'm not gonna put in any more recaps… Because, they are kinda sorta a waste of time, and space… So… Enjoy!

Note: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... If I did... Then, in the future, Lambo wouldn't be a virgin, and Reborn would be in adult form ;)

* * *

><p>It has officially been a month since my home tutors, Chika and Rinato had come into my life… The week had just come to a close, and it was Friday, and Rinato, Chika, and I were walking home… But when we walked in, I winded up walking in on my elder sister, and some random guy I didn't know making out… In our kitchen… On the counter… Where she makes the food… Okay, ew… If I had been somebody else, and had witnessed what our reactions were at the time, I probably would have burst out laughing… Rinato just stood there for about 5 seconds, before smirking. Chika also stared, for about 10 seconds, before letting out a yowl of surprise. I just stared, with my jaw dropped open, and my eyes wide. The classic, 'I just walked in on my parents doing the you know what'… (Note: If you really don't know what I'm talking about, then a. your not old enough to be reading this fanfic, b. ask your parents where babies come from, or c. pay more attention in health class…)<p>

Hearing us, the couple broke apart, flushed and out of breath…

Turning and seeing us standing there, my sister turned (if possible) an ever darker shade of red… The guy that was with her stared at us for a span of 5 minutes, before awkwardly clearing his throat. Then letting go of my sister, and getting off of her, he turned to us, and held out a hand to me.

"You must be Jenie-chan's sister… I'm Akio Hiketsu (1), doozo yoroshiku (2.1)." He said, as I took his hand and shook it.

"Yoroshi- Wait. Jenie-chan?" I stared at him then turned to my sister; I did this about five more times, until settling on the man before me.

He was a bishonen (3)… With wide emerald green eyes, and chocolate brown hair, his mouth was slightly sore (probably from making out with my sister…), but his lips were rather full, and he had a long, straight nose.

"Listen, Chi-chan… Gomen (4) for not telling you-" began Jeanne.

"No! No… I don't mind." I said looking at her, then the man again. "I mean, if you make my sister happy, then I don't mind… But…" I saw him flinch and my sister's eyes widen, as a dark aura flowed from me… "If you dare hurt my sister, and I find out about it… Then, you'll sincerely regret it… Alright?"

He nodded quickly, looking at me with fearful eyes. I turned back into my normal self. "Well then, yoroshiku (2.2), Akio-san"

I gave him a sweet smile, walked over to my sister, then gave her a peck on the cheek, walked over to the fridge and got an orange. Then, as I walked out of the kitchen, I gave them a wave, and left.

As I began to climb the stairs, along with Rinato and Chika, I heard Akio say: "And I thought that I was going to get that from your parents…"

"You will." I heard my sister reply. " And possibly my other siblings, too… Maybe even our cousin…"

"Wait, what? You have more siblings?"

"Yes, An Elder brother and sister, as a matter of fact…"

"I'm doomed aren't I?"

"Of course not, sweetie… I think… And hope…"

I smiled somewhat mischievously, at the thought of the rest of the family meeting Akio the way I did… I nearly burst out laughing at the thought…

* * *

><p>~ A month later…~<p>

It was a normal Wednesday, and I had just come back from a hard day of school. Which had involved exams (most of which I either a. barely passed or b. failed), the usual harassment from the popular girls, nearly getting bitten to death by Hibiki-san (about 3 times at least), and (of course) having to deal with the crazy antics of Rinato, Chika, Victor and (somewhat unbelievably) Mizuki-chan… On the bright side though, Rinato couldn't shoot me… His chameleon, Camel (5), was acting weird… It all start when Camel's tail fell off. Then, Camel started randomly changing his shape, apparently, unable to control it… I asked Rinato what was wrong. His only response was that 'We'll know soon enough…'

* * *

><p>~ Last Night~ Chika's Point of View<p>

With Lady Sawada asleep, I quietly turned to Rinato, my face serious…

"Rinato, I know you're hiding something from Lady Sawada and I, so, what is it?"

He looked at me quietly, before saying: "Chiyome's in trouble… Or, she will be… Soon…"

I felt panic rise within me. "What do you mean soon?"

He turned to look at me. "You've noticed how strange Camel's been acting, haven't you?"

"Hai…"

"It means that he's going into metamorphosis… It's a state he goes into when my student is about to go into a life-or-death battle. He'll eventually turn himself into a cocoon, when he is making the items for my student, until he is finished, and he spits them out."

"So, Lady Sawada is about to face a life-or-death situation… And you didn't even tell me?" I screeched at him, but not loud enough to wake Lady Sawada up.

"No, I didn't. Why? Because, if you keep babying her, then she won't be strong enough to fight her own battles! What will she be able to do if she gets attacked, and no one's there to protect her? Huh?"

I stood there, silent, he had a point. Finally, I said: "So then, that means that she need a family, doesn't it?"

He stared at me curiously. I continued. "I get your point, but don't you think Lady Sawada needs to begin to create her family? Or in her case, families? It's been at least a since we've gotten here, and still there is no one in her family (6)."

He looked contemplative… "I guess you have a point there…" he considered the idea. "Hmmm… Alright, we'll start looking for people to join Dame-Chiyome's family, after we've dealt with this situation. But we should keep it from her, got it?"

I nodded "Got it."

We both, then made ourselves comfortable, and fell asleep…

* * *

><p>~Back to the Present~ Chiyome's Point of View<p>

I had just managed to make my way back home, when I noticed my sister sitting at the table, crying her eyes out.

Going over to her, I quietly set my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Oh, Chi-chan!" she then locked me in a death grip, and once again began crying her eyes out.

I froze for a second, before hugging her back. "What's the matter?"

Pulling away with a sniffle, she quietly handed me a note.

As I read it, I felt my eyes widen.

_I have your boyfriend. If you want him back alive, then give me the Vongola girl… If you don't, then say goodbye, to your precious boyfriend here…Meet me at Namimori Park, at midnight, and then we'll trade there._

I stared at the letter. Then reread it over and over again… This was my fault, I got my sister involved in this, now I had to make it right…

* * *

><p>~That Night~<p>

I had finally managed to calm my sister down enough, and get her to sleep… When I was completely sure of it, I quietly went to my window, and just as I was about to climb out, I heard a childish voice say: "And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Turning, I saw Chika and Rinato there, looking at me.

"My Lady, do you actually plan on giving yourself to the kidnappers?"

I looked at the both of them. "Of course. I know my family loves me, but they've always been too busy with their jobs for me to ever spend time with them. My sister is the only one that's I've really had time to get to know and love the most… But, I don't want her to become unhappy because of me… Which is why I'm going to free Akio-san."

As I was about to jump from the window once more, Rinato stopped me.

"We're coming with you."

I began to protest, turning to them. The looks on their faces told me that they were adamant about coming with me… I heaved a sigh. "Fine."

With that agreement I jumped out the window with the two of them following me.

* * *

><p>~At the Park~<p>

Walking into the park with Chika and Rinato, I looked around, looking for Akio and his captor (s).

"Yo, Vongola Ventesimo (7)…" said a voice from behind us.

Spinning around, we found Akio-san, tied-up being held by a man with a ski mask on.

"Let him go!" I exclaimed, grabbing two sticks, and holding them in a defensive position.

"Oh, sticks, how scary! I think I'm gonna wet myself!" said another voice behind me.

Turning I saw 2 more men in ski masks, one holding a gun, the other a crowbar.

I quietly allowed the energy to flow through me, into the sticks, turning them into my weapons before. When I opened my eyes, there they were my sword and fan.

Smirking, I took a defensive stance, and said: "Scared now?"

I began to charge the man with the gun, dodging (somewhat clumsily) and using my weapons to block the gun shots, until he (finally!) ran out of ammunition. Just as I was about to land the first blow, I felt something hit me from behind. I turned, it was the guy with the crowbar. I held up my sword to defend myself, opening my fan, and then throwing it at the guy with the guy with the gun whom had begun to run away. It hit him in the back of the head, knocking him down and out. As it came flying back to me, I ducked out of the way, allowing it to hit the guy with the crowbar, managing to knock him down and out, also. I turned my attention back to the man who had Akio.

"Let him go!" I said once again.

The man snorted. "Just because you defeated these weaklings, you think that you can defeat me, you stupid Vongola brat?"

"We won't know until we try." I said, before beginning to charge him, he then brought out a box, with a small hole in it. He quickly conjured up an indigo looking flame from one of the (many) rings on his finger, and placed it into the hole. The next thing I knew there was a large explosion, and I was thrown back, my weapons flying out of my hands, and turning back into sticks.

I rolled away, gaining scratches on myself from the rocky ground.

"Chiyome!" I heard Akio exclaim.

Turning to my left, I saw him there, beside me, still tied up, and just as scratched as I was, I looked around, I could see Chika and Rinato, a little farther from us, but not harmed.

Turning back to Akio, I yelled "Watashi wa daijōbu yo , anata wa (8)?"

"Boku wa genkida yo (9)!" he said, as I crawled over to him, and untied him.

"Get out of here." I told him once he was completely free.

"Nani?" he exclaimed.

"I said, get out of here, go back to my house, and let my sister know that your okay, and then call the police and get help."

"But-"

"Just do it! I'll be fine, just go!"

The smoke began to clear, and I pushed him towards the direction of where the park exit was. Still looking hesitant, he began to follow my advice and run. I watched as he ran, then felt something menacing behind me, I turned. But there was nothing there. 'Dammit, the suspense must be making me paranoid…'

"Oh? So you sensed my presence, huh? No one should be able to do that while trapped in an illusion… How interesting…" I turned to where I had sensed the menacing presence, but once again saw nothing.

'Lovely, I'm hearing things, too…'

Then suddenly, I felt the presence once again, and out of no where I was kicked in the face. I went flying, landing heavily a few feet away.

"Lady Sawada!" I heard Chika exclaim.

"You're a weakling, you can't possibly defeat me." Said the voice.

As I tried to stand, I felt a heavy foot on my stomach, preventing me from moving. I struggled against it, as a man suddenly appeared out of no where. It was the man that was holding Akio-san.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to say, as he glowered down at me.

"Simple." He said. "Because I hate the Vongola! When my Familiga, the Deboli (10) Family needed help, they refused, and as a result, my family was destroyed!"

"What are you talking about? The Vongola would never abandon a comrade in need." Stated a familiar babyish voice.

I looked around my captor, to see, Rinato, supporting a somewhat wounded looking Chika. I then heard my captor give an angry growl.

"Yes the Vongola did! " he roared angrily, nearly making me deaf.

"Although I pity your situation, if it's even real, at that point, then I'm sorry for your loss. But the Vongola has nothing to do with it."

I felt my insides squirm at what had been said. I couldn't believe how heartless Rinato sounded. I can't believe this… It was so cruel… I quietly felt tears pricking my eyes.

My captor looked down at me and saw me crying, he smirked. "What's the matter weakling, you crying because you know you're going to die soon?"

I tilted my head, my bangs hiding my eyes. "So cruel…"

"Why, thank you." Sneered my captor.

"No, what happened to you…That was so cruel…"

I saw his eyes widen, then he began to growl at me. "So, trying to charm you're way out of the situation, aren't you, well, you should know, that I'm not falling for your 'sweet and innocent act'. It was the Vongola's fault that my familiga was destroyed, so I will get revenge for my fallen brothers!"

"Lady Sawada!" Chika yelled once again.

She slipped from Rinato's grip, and went bounding towards my captor, and bit him in the arm.

He howled in pain, and stepped off me, beginning to thrash about, trying to get Chika off of him. He finally managed to do so, and send her flying straight into the nearest tree, hard.

"Chika?" I whispered. She didn't move. "Chika?" I repeated. She still lay there, completely still, unmoving…

"No," I whispered, tears once again beginning to flood my eyes. "Chika…" I desperately began to crawl towards her, my ribcage hurting, from the man's heavy boot. Then, I once again felt a weight on my back, I looked up, my captor had returned more fury in his eyes that before.

"Oh? Trying to escape, eh?" he murmured, bending down so that his face was so close to mine, that I could smell his tobacco filled breath.

I felt anger well up inside me. First Akio and my sister, now Chika? How many more people were going to be hurt because of me? I felt my insides squirm once more. Then, I felt anger well up inside me. How dare he? Just because of some stupid grudge, he's hurting those that I hold dear to, and the Vongola didn't even do anything (Although, that's probably the reason as to why I'm in this situation…)!

"No." I said, tilting my head, so that my bangs once again hid my eyes. "NO! I won't let you hurt anyone else precious to me!" I exclaimed.

That's when it happened…

Camel was suddenly up in the air, in a ball shape, glowing, strings of light seemed to cascade from his body…

"What the hell?" my captor exclaimed.

"Very good, Dame-Chiyome. You managed to make Camel come out of metamorphoses with your words."

"Excuse me?" I asked blankly.

"Whenever a student of mine undergoes a life or death situation, Camel goes into metamorphoses, and when he is finished, he will spit out a new weapon, that's created for my student. Just like my other pupils."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Arcobaleno!" exclaimed my captor. "You know under the orders of the Diciannovesimo (11) that you are not allowed to interfere with the fights of your students!"

Rinato shrugged, smirking. "I'm technically not the one interfering with the fight Camel is, and you have had the advantage the entire time that we've been here, so technically, all he is doing is evening out the odds."

My captor gave a growl, "No way in hell am I gonna let that happen!"

He jumped into the air, and I rolled out of the way, and saw what he did. He sliced up Camel.

* * *

><p>"CAMEL!" I exclaimed.<p>

I turned over to Rinato.

He looked back at, his face serious. It then broke into a smirk. "What are you smiling for? Camel was just destroyed!"

He smirked. "Remember Dame-Chiyome, Camel is a shift-shaping chameleon, he ought to be fine." As if on cue, Camel came flying out of no where, landing on Rinato's fedora completely unharmed. "What we should be worried about is the items."

The both of us looked up. There was something floating up in the sky… Which started to fall… Fall… Fall… Fall…

"OW!" I exclaimed, as they items proceeded to land on my face, before grabbing them.

I stared at the items that Camel had made… They were gloves… Cool looking gloves I'll admit, but how the hell was looking cool supposed to help me win this fight?

"Dammit, so the items came out okay!" exclaimed my captor.

"Chiyome, put the gloves on! Quickly!" Rinato exclaimed.

I nodded, obeying I slipped on my left glove as quickly as I could, but when I was about to slip on my right glove, there was something in it. Pulling it out, I discovered that it was a little box, opening it up, I found that it was filled with some weird ball shaped things.

"Chiyome!" Rinato exclaimed.

"OH! Right…" I slipped on my other glove, then I turned to Rinato, and tossed him the box. "Rinato!"

He easily caught it in his small fist, he quietly began to examine the box and it's contents… "Hmmm… I wonder…" changing Camel into his gun form, he quietly popped two of the ball objects into the ammunition's area (12), then aimed it straight at me.

"HIIIIEEEEE! Rinato! I'm in the middle of a fight! Do you really have to make it worse by-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence, because at that moment, Rinato decided to go a head and pull the trigger… Twice.

With my mouth wide open, as I yelled in panic, the two objects went flying into my mouth, causing me to nearly choke. But, I managed to make it go down my throat, and into my stomach. Then, I started to feel strange… I felt a warm feeling inside of me… Almost like when the dying will bullet shot, except this feeling was… Warmer… Nicer… Like drinking hot chocolate on a cold snowy day… It spread through me… I opened my eyes, I felt a flame appear on my forehead and on my hands…

"If I don't defeat you… Then I won't be able to die in peace!"

"Oh? So you got the items, eh?" he smirked. "It still won't make a difference… You're still going to die!"

He came running at me at a super high speed. I easily dodged it, and kicked him in the back. Grimacing, I quickly began to walk over to him. He turned around to face me, holding a knife covered in the same indigo flames I had seen before.

He charged at me once more, beginning to swipe at me with the knife. I easily dodged for a while before knocking it from his hands. Then, suddenly fire, erupted from around me, making me unable to see the captor. I easily walked through the fire, knowing (for some weird reason) that it was an illusion. When I had emerged, I saw my captor, standing there, looking scared.

"Is that really all that you've got?" I said boredly, before charging him once again.

I punched and kicked him repeatedly, until finally, I knocked him out. That's when I felt the warm feeling leave me, I felt tired… So very tired and then it all went black…

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, I was in my room. I looked around confused… 'What the heck was I doing here?' Then, I remembered what happened, and my eyes widened. Ignoring my aching, protesting muscles, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen… Where I found my sister, a slightly scratched up Rinato, a heavily bandaged Chika, and a slightly bandaged Akio.<p>

"Minna (13)!" I exclaimed shocked. Everyone turned towards me, shocked, and everything froze…

"Chi-chan!" my sister shrieked. Before jumping up, and tackling me, cause me more pain, which I expressed through a rather loud yelp.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" my sister squeaked

"Daijōbudesu?" Akio asked running up to me, after my sister and grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah, don't worry about it… Mina wa daijōbudesu (14)?"

"Hai… Thanks to you…"

With that Akio, my sis, and I all gathered into a group hug. Looking over Akio's shoulder I saw Rinato smirk, and Chika smile.

Jeez… I wished nice quiet moments like this would last forever…

That's Rinato ruined the moment by saying: "Good, Dame-Chiyome, it's looks like you've accepted becoming the Vongola 20th..."

We all froze.

"EHHHH! Nani? I don't want to be in the mafia!"

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter done! I think I'll only post 1 more omake so I can get started on the next arc… I hope that's all right. Well then, see ya next chapter! ;)<p>

1.)Hiketsu Akio the name Akio means bright, combined with either male, hero/manly, or husband/man, I went with bright, husband/man Hiketsu means secret in Japanese, so I thought I would use it, because there's a big surprise that will be revealed later in the story… Just so you know ;)

2.)Doozo yoroshiku or Yoroshiku means nice to meet you in Japanese

3.)Translated into english, bishonen pretty much means pretty boy

4.)A shorter version of Gomenasai, meaning I'm sorry

5.)I know it's spelled like camel, but I just spelled how I pronounce the 'chamel' part in chameleon, I mean if Reborn's chameleon is named Leon, why not name this one Camel?

6.)The Kuro Issei 1, are technically not apart of the family, they are spies allied with the Sakurai family

7.) Ventesimo means 20th in Italian

8.) Watashi wa daijōbu yo, anata wa translates into english as: I'm fine, are you?

9.) Boku wa genkida yo, means I'm fine, except the boku is a masculine form of I in Japanese

10.) Deboli translates into english as weak… I kinda wanted a name that practically painted a target sign on them… I know… I'm evil…

11.)Diciannovesimo means 19th in Italian

12.)Ammunition's area… Yeah… I don't really know much about guns… So… Yeah…

13.)Minna means everyone in english

14.)Mina wa daijōbudesu means 'Is everyone alright?'


	5. Tutor Omake pt 2

The Vongola and the Sakurai

* * *

><p>Once again! Another chapter of the Sakurai and the Vongola! This will be the last omake before I start the family arc. This one, is going to be a really very interesting chapter… And I hope you all enjoy it!<p>

Note: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… If I didn't, then it wouldn't be appropriate to children… Although, since it's about the Mafia, I'm not sure whether or not it's appropriate, already…

* * *

><p>Chiyome was having a bad day… Although everyday in her life had been pretty bad, this was probably the worst… Why? Well, it may or may not have to do with what happened that night… The day had started off normal for the no good girl, failing the reading test which she had taken last Monday. Getting harassed by the popular girls. Also, getting harassed by her 2 home tutors, Chika of the Sakurai Yakuza family, and Rinato of the Vongola Mafia family. The strange thing was though, that their antics were, somewhat subdued. The two of them weren't themselves. Sure Rinato would still do crazy things to her, for her so-called 'training', but he didn't make as many snide remarks as he usually did… And Chika… Well, she didn't get naggy over every little thing she did. She'd always randomly yell at her about how unladylike, weak, and no good she was… Although, she would, ironically defend her against Rinato's calling her Dame-Chiyome and his randomness. Though, the fact that they weren't bothering Chiyome all that too much today should have relaxed her, it actually made her feel weird... She was on edge, due to the fact that she was used to the attacks, and the randomness, she had gotten used to anticipating it… That, plus, because her tutors were, well… her tutors, she couldn't help but expect that they would suddenly attack her out of no where… So, she was on edge, and every little thing seemed to make her jump. So, when school finally ended, with her arriving home (mostly) unharmed, she was relieved, thinking that with her sister and Akio-san in the house, she ought to be safe (ish). But then, Kami-sama decided to go and torture the poor, no good girl, by making Akio-san take her sister out to dinner tonight, to celebrate their engagement. Although, Chiyome was happy for her sister and Akio, when you were on edge, like she was that night, what happened when she entered her bedroom had some… Interesting results…<p>

As she quietly, and unsuspectingly opened the door to her bedroom… What she found, lead her to make a loud, and yelping "HIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>~With Akio and Jeanne at the restaurant~<p>

Akio looked up, confused. "Jenie-chan, did you hear something?"

"What do you mean, Ōmae (1.1)?" asked Jeanne, looking up from her menu, to her fiancé, with concern.

"Oh, well, I thought I may have heard Chiyome screaming…"

"Oh, Ōmae (1.2), you shouldn't worry about her, Chiyome may not look or act like it, but she can take care of herself… She ought to be fine."

Akio, still looking hesitant, nodded and went back to looking at his menu. 'Jenie-chan's right… Chiyome ought to be fine… After all, we left her with two of the greatest hitmen of this century…'

Despite his thoughts though, he still felt uneasy…

* * *

><p>~Back at the house~<p>

I was in the middle of a major freak out… Why? Because, there were two complete strangers, in my room, sleeping where Chika and Rinato usually slept! My scream seemed to have woken the both of them up.

"Geez, Dame-Chiyome, I feel like I have a damned hangover, so why the hell are you screaming?" asked the man, glaring at me from beneath his fedora.

"For once, I actually agree with Rinato… Why are you screaming, Lady Sawada?" asked the woman, as she stood from my bed, rubbing her head.

'Wait…' I thought to myself. 'Dame-Chiyome… Lady Sawada… Eh? EHHHHHH?'

"Rinato! Chika! What the… Is that really you?" I yelped, looking at them in shock.

Both of them raised an eyebrow at me. Then they looked at each other. Their jaws dropped.

"Rinato? Is that you?" Chika asked staring blankly at him.

"Chika?" Rinato exclaimed.

Suddenly, out of no where, two birds just flew in from the open window. One landed on Rinato's shoulder, the other on Chika's, both of the removed, the notes that were on the birds. As they read the notes, their eyes widened so much that they were nearly popping out of their heads.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"I just found out why I'm like this." They both said in unison. Both of them froze, then looked at each other. "Stop doing that!" they exclaimed in unison.

They glared at each other, angrily.

"Umm, guys?" I asked hesitantly.

Both turned to me. "What?" they exclaimed angrily.

I flinched. "The letters?" I said, pointing at the pieces of paper in their hands.

They both looked at the papers in their hands. "Oh… Right" Chika said sheepishly.

"Well," Rinato began. "The reason why I'm like this is because, Prato, the lighting Arcobaleno has been working on a way to break the Arcobaleno curse, and has made something of a breakthrough. He managed to transform us back into our adult selves, but he isn't sure how long it will last, so he wants us to wait until we turn back into our baby selves."

"Hmmm. How interesting… It's almost the same thing with the Kuitomeru (2)… Athena has been working on some spells trying to break the curse… And she's managed to due so… But it's also temporary… She's not sure when we're going to turn back into our animal forms, so she also wants us to wait it out…"

I stared somewhat amazed. I already knew about how, in reality, the forms they usually were in, weren't because they wanted to be like this. Rinato had explained to me that because of the Arcobaleno curse, he was left in baby form, and could not age or die of old age. Chika had the same situation, also. The 11 Kuitomeru were transformed into animals to protect secrets of some kind (she told us that she couldn't say anything about it because they were secrets, so…), which they had inherited from generation to generation. The Kuitomeru may look like regular animals, except they can talk, and can be harmed, just not killed.

"So to be blunt… I'm stuck with you two until you turn back into a cat and a baby?"

They both looked at each other, then at me, then they nodded.

"What am I supposed to do about Akio and my sister? They can't see you like this!" I exclaimed, freaking out.

"Well, Rinato and I could just stay out of sight until when your sister and Akio come back." Chika replied with a shrug.

"Or, we could just go and stay at a hotel, or a motel until we change back. Wouldn't that be easier?" Rinato said logically.

"Hmmm… That's a pretty good idea…" Chika murmured, looking at him grudgingly.

"Yeah, I guess… But where are you going to get the money?" I asked curiously.

They both raised an eyebrow at me, then looked at each other, then me.

"You do realize that we're two of the strongest, and greatest hitmen, who happen to employed to the biggest underground families, in the world, right?" he asked flatly.

"Lady Sawada. As much as I hate to say this, Rinato's right. We, ought to have enough money, we get paychecks, like any other normal person…" Chika added.

"Alright… Just do me a favor, and stay together." They looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm just worried, your curses, have temporarily worn off, and so might have your indestructibility. I don't want to have to worry about you guys…"

Both of them looked at each other, then they both of them sighed. "Fine." They both agreed.

With a nod of his head, Rinato jumped out my window. Chika turned to me, bowed at me, then turned and followed Rinato out the window. 'I hope the two of them will be okay…' I thought to myself nervously.

* * *

><p>It turned out that she didn't have to worry much about them… Why? Because, as it turns out, they only stayed in their uncursed forms for the night. When she got home, she returned to find Rinato and Chika back to their old forms and everything back to normal, well mostly… They were still acting strange, and her Hyper Intuition was acting up for some reason… She thought that it might have to do with something that happened last night, but she decided she probably didn't want to know. After all, it was Chika and Rinato, it probably involved violence, and mafiayakuza related matters… So, she just acted as though everything was normal…

* * *

><p>But, it was that night, as she began to climb up her stairs, she began to have a suspicious feeling in her stomach. It then turned into full on warning bells when she reached her bedroom door, she knew she was probably going to regret the action, but she quietly reached for the knob, turned, and opened the door…<p>

What she saw next, winded up mentally scarring her for life…

* * *

><p>Chiyome wasn't sure whether or not she should burst out laughing, or run off screaming. She did neither, and just stood there, gaping. There was Rinato and Chika, in adult form once again. On <strong>her <strong>bed, both of them half naked… They both looked up at her, Chika had enough humility to look embarrassed, while Rinato just looked smug. Chiyome blinked once, then twice. 'Why the heck do I somehow wind up accidentally walking in on people during private time?' she thought to herself.

Just as Chika was about to say something, she held up her hand to stop her. "I don't want to know. And next time, make sure you a. don't do it on my bed or my sister's, and b. you lock the door next time, okay?"

With that, she walked into the room, grabbed her pajamas, and walked into the bathroom across the hall to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>When she got back, she found somewhat to her relief, that Rinato and Chika were gone, and in their place, on her bed, was a note.<p>

_Dear Lady Sawada,_

_We're, well, at least I am sorry that you had to walk in on us in the middle of… those sorts of activities… We, well, I know that such inappropriate behavior is unforgivable, especially when we are supposed to be training you… But, many things (most of which, I fear are not yet appropriate to tell someone your age) happened last night, and we are now… I fear to say it… Lovers… We promise that our relationship will not get in the way of your training._

_Sincerely, Chika_

_P.S. Dame-Chiyome,_

_As it turns out, Prato and Athena have figured out a way to let us stay human for the night, and return to our cursed forms by day, so you don't have to worry about your sister and her boyfriend finding out about this._

_Rinato_

_P.S.S. We are also staying at a nearby motel, so you don't have to worry about us. Rinato_

_P.S.S.S. We will be back by the time your sister is awake, so that you do not have to worry. Chika_

_P.S.S.S.S. My most sincerest apologies about what almost happened in your bed my lady, we, well, I promise that it won't happen again… I hope… Chika_

As she finished reading the note, she heaved a sigh. 'This is going to be awkward…' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Hi minna-san! Gomen for the late update! But as compensation, I decided to upload an extra chapter! Yay! So… Rinato and Chika… Interesting, right? Tell me what you think… I haven't gotten any reviews for this story! So please review!

1.)Ōmae means darling… I think… I'm not sure how I got it… I think I used google translate…

2.)Kuitomeru means stem in Japanese, I picked this because… Well… You'll see…


	6. The Family, Allies, and Training Arc pt1

The Vongola: Venerazione Hayate

* * *

><p>Minna-san! Gomen ne for the late update last week… But as I said last chapter, this is to make up for it… This is the beginning of a new arc! The Family, Allies, and Training Arc!<p>

I know, it has it all, doesn't it? Well, this is probably going to be the longest arc of them all… Well then, let's get it started then!

Note: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… If I said I did, then I'd be getting sued…

* * *

><p>"Hey" Rinato said, trying to shake his student, Chiyome Sawada, awake. "Wake up, Chiyome."<p>

"Five more minutes…" the girl mumbled, turning away from him.

He heaved a sigh, and turned to the cat next to him. Chika was eying the girl in a disapproving way, probably due to how unladylike she looked in her sleep. He chuckled at his lover/rival tutor. Then turned back to their student.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to use the Vongola's traditional way of waking her up." He said, then disappeared for a minute. He then suddenly poped back up, dressed like a doctor, holding the two handles of a defibrillator(1.1). He then put handles on her back, which was turned to them. "San. Ni. Ichi.(2)" The defibrillator(1.2) the activated, sending an electric shock through her.

She gave a shrieking "HIIIIEEEE!"

Chika stared at her in shock, before turning towards Rinato angrily. "Is that normally the way to wake someone up in your family? By sending an electric shock?" She yowled at him angrily.

Rinato shrugged. "As a matter of fact, it's a miracle that she even woke up."

Chika gaped at him. Chiyome, having heard this angrily yelled at him: " That's because they die of shock!"

He shrugged once again. "Well, anyways, here's the plan for today." He held up a little black book, which had two things written in it.

"Introduce new transfer student. Girl's volleyball tournament…" Chiyome read aloud. "Wait a minute… The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me. I'm just a substitute!"

"They suddenly ran out of regular players." Rinato replies with a shrug. "So, it looks like your going to have to have to play."

"EHHHH? Why?" she exclaimed.

"Well, it seems as though that all the regular players and the ones before you all got pizza from the same place, and now have stomach problems." He replied with a smirk.

Chika and Chiyome stared at him in shock. "You gave the volleyball team food poisoning?" she shrieked. "Why the heck would you do that? I'm horrible at sports!"

"People won't laugh at someone who uses all their power and will to try their hardest." He replied.

Chika quietly cleared her throat. "Although I don't approve of Rinato's methods, I do think that it's a good idea for you to participate in sports. It might help you build some physical strength, that you may need to become a boss."

The girl sighed defeated. 'Geez… It's too early in the morning for this…' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>~At school~<p>

"Ohio, Chiyome-chama(3.1)!" said a voice, as I was changing shoes at the shoe lockers.

I turned and smiled, it was Victor, Mizuki, and Megumi (yet another new transfer student… As it turns out, she's a bodyguard from the Vongola side.)

"Ohio, minna-san." I greeted.

"Ne, ne, did you hear about the new transfer student?" asked Mizuki excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, Rinato said it was on his schedule."

"Say, do you guys think it'll be a boy or a girl?" asked Mizuki.

"I don't care, just as long as he doesn't mess with us." Replied Megumi with a shrug.

"Oooohhh! I hope it's a boy! A hot one at that… There just isn't enough man candy in the school… What do you think, Chiyome-chama(3.2)?" Victor cooed.

I sweatdropped, I knew that Victor swung 'that way', but that's just a bit too much…

"Who knows," I replied with a shrug.

* * *

><p>~In class~<p>

"Alright, class. " Aoyama-Sensei began. "Allow me to introduce the new transfer student, Venerazione Hayate(4), from Italy."

He quietly motioned to the boy that stood next to his desk.

'Hmmm…' I thought to myself. 'Italy is Rinato's homeland… Isn't it?'

"Wow!" exclaimed Taiyō Hinata(5.1), the girl behind me. "Isn't he hot?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Akane Yumiko(5.2), exclaimed. "Plus he's a foreigner!"

'Hmmm… I guess he's okay looking… He isn't my type though…" I thought to myself.

I quietly looked at the others to see what they thought of him. Victor was eyeing him up, probably trying to see whether he was the type the 'swung his way'. Mizuki looked like her usual serene self, just smiling brightly. Megumi was frowning at the new student, it looked as though she didn't like him much. Just as I was assessing Megumi's reaction, the new boy strode up to me, and glared right at me.

'Eh?' I thought to myself, looking around. Then, I realized that it was me he was staring at. 'EEEHHHHHH? ME?'

He then kicked at the legs of my chair, knocking it over and me to the ground. "Hiieeek!" I exclaimed, falling over.

"Venerazione-kun! Your seat is… Venerazione-kun!" the teacher exclaimed.

The new kid then 'tched' at me then walked to the empty seat in the back. I quietly pulled myself and my chair upright, I was completely confused.

"You know him, Chiyome-chama?" Victor asked looking at me concerned.

I shook my head.

"He's probably a gangster." Megumi grumbled.

"But that's what makes him kakkoii(6)!" I heard one of the other girls exclaim.

"We are so making a fanclub!" Another exclaimed.

I turned and stared at them all. 'What the heck is wrong with them all?' I thought to myself, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>It was later that day, and I was exhausted, because of my nervousness. Both caused by the Volleyball game and the new student… For some reason, he didn't seem to like me…<p>

Just as I contemplating reason as to **why** he didn't like me, even though he doesn't know me, I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned, and looked up at and Victor, Mizuki, and Megumi.

"Come on, Chiyome-chan, the volleyball game's about to start." Said Mizuki cheerfully.

"Yeah, you need to get changed, quickly if you don't want to be late." added Victor.

I heaved a sigh, this was the event of the day that I was dreading the most… I quickly and quietly grabbed my gym bag and rushed to the girl's locker room.

* * *

><p>I had just finished changing my clothes, and was about to tie my hair back up(7), when I noticed something on my headband that made me sweat drop. My sister had sewn a good luck charm onto it, probably to encourage me during the volleyball game. Heaving an exasperated sigh, I quietly shook my head.<p>

"Hey, Hanī~(8)! Hurry up, the game's going to start soon!" I heard Victor call, breaking me out of my reverie.

I quickly went over to one of the mirrors, and tied my hair up, in my usual fashion, before grabbing my bag, and hurrying out.

* * *

><p>The four of rushed to the gym, managing to make it just in time. As the four of burst in, everyone turned to look at us.<p>

"Ehehehehe…" Mizuki chuckled sheepishly. "We're here!"

Megumi ignored our audience, as she turned to me, and gave me a pat on the back. "Ganbatte(9), Chiyome-sama." She murmured. Before she, Victor, and Mizuki went to join the crowd.

I smiled nervously as I walked up to my team. "Gomen(10) for being late." I said with a bow.

"Whatever," one of the girls replied with a shrug. "Just try not to mess us up. We're all injured, but we're still going to do what we can, and we don't need you making us lose."

I looked up, then at the rest of the people on our team, I immediately noticed that most of them were bandaged around their arms and legs. I felt my stomach turn.

'Wow… Even though they're injured… They must really want to win…' I thought to myself.

She flashed back to what Rinato had said this morning. "People won't laugh at someone who uses all their power and will to try their hardest."

'All right then,' I thought. 'I'll do everything I can to make sure I can help them win!'

* * *

><p>Rinato smirked, as if reading Chiyome's mind. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'She understands.'<p>

He quietly turned Camel into a long range-firing gun, and aimed it at Chiyome's legs, the game was just about to start.

"What do you think your doing?" Chika exclaimed beside him. Looking at him, then to where he was aiming at. "Are you planning on killing her?"

"No, as a matter of fact I'm helping her." He said calmly as he fired his gun twice.

The two bullets hit their targets, Chiyome's calves. She gave a slight yelp of pain, falling over, and then looking at her legs, confused.

"What the heck did you hit her with?" Chika exclaimed, turning to stare at him.

"That was the Jump Bullet. What you'll see happen soon enough ought to be explanatory, as to why it is named that." Rinato replied, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>I looked at my legs confused, 'What just happened?' I thought to myself, as I stared down at my legs.<p>

"Daijobu(11.1)?" asked one of the girls, helping me up.

I nodded smiling. "Atashi genki.(11.2)" I replied.

"A girl who falls over, even when she's standing still… We're doomed…" I heard the girl from before mutter to herself.

As I walked onto the court, I heaved a sigh, and looked around. I could see a lot of people watching. Many whom I knew, one of them being the new kid, who once again glared at me. I flinched away from him, and the rest of the class, who pretty much thought, and knew that I was going to be the reason that we lost the match. I heaved another sigh.

'I'll just apologize to everyone once we the game is over.' I thought to myself.

Once again Rinato's words echoed within my mind. 'People won't laugh at someone who uses all their power and will to try their hardest.'

The sound of a whistle broke me out of my reverie. The other team served first, hitting the ball over the net. It came straight towards me.

"It's coming your way Chiyome! Block it!" I heard one of the girls yell.

I nodded, then ran up to the net, and jumped, everyone stared, I heard people gasp shock. I ignored them in favor of hitting the ball back, and actually managing to do so. When I landed on the ground I was stunned.

"I hit it…" I said slowly to myself. "I~ēi(12)!" I exclaimed happily, throwing my hands in the air. That's when I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked blankly, looking around the room. I turned to the girl next to me. "Is there something on my face?"

* * *

><p>I sweatdropped as everyone in the room fell down at what Lady Sawada asked. Did she not notice how high she had jumped? Or maybe she was just that oblivious? Either way, once everyone managed to regain his or her composure, the game continued. Lady Sawada was doing amazing! She hit the ball on every time it came her way. Managing to either block it, or score a goal with it. Finally, after all three parts of the game were done, Lady Sawada's team actually managed to win, the score being 23 to 4. Both team leaders shook hands, then the match was officially pronounced over.<p>

* * *

><p>Chiyome happily skipped over to her friends, oblivious to the amazed stares that her peers were giving her. She and her friends then began to talk, (mostly) oblivious to the fact that the rest of the people in the room were listening.<p>

"Chiyome-chan! That was great!" Mizuki exclaimed, beaming at her friend.

"Thanks! But what you really should be amazed by is the rest of the team, they still managed to play so well, even though they were injured!" Chiyome responded seriously. "All I managed to do was block a few of the hits and score a few points." She shrugged.

Her friends stared at her incredulously, they then looked at each other, and then back at their friend.

"Chiyome-sama." Megumi began seriously. "Do you even know what you did?"

The girl looked at her friends and blinked, cluelessly. "What do you mean?" her eyes then filled with panic. "Oh no! Did I do something wrong? Did I break a rule?"

Everyone in the room (with the exclusion of Rinato and Chika) fell down once again at the girl's oblivious stupidity.

Chiyome looked around the room, confused. "Eh? What's wrong with everyone in the room? Did they all get sick?" she turned back to her friends. "EH? Minna-san! Daijobu? Are you all sick? Maybe it was the sushi that they served yesterday at lunch, I thought it tasted funny…"

Everyone (with the exclusion of Rinato) sweatdropped at the pondering girl. Once everyone had regained their composure (again). Victor took out his phone. "I recorded the match, maybe you should take a look at this…" he said turning it on.

"Why would you record the match?" Chiyome asked.

"Well, actually, it started out as cataloging the cuties on the other side, but then I started recording the match when I saw you." The three girls sweatdropped at their friend, while the rest of the room took on an uncomfortable silence at what the boy said.

Then holding up the phone, so she could see the screen, and the silent room was then filled with the recorded chatter, and more clearly Victor's voice, as he pointed the camera at the new kid. _"Venerazione Hayate, the new kid. Totally new, hot man candy." _Victor then hit the fastforward button. "Why don't we just skip that part." Victor said, a light pink blush covering his cheeks. The video fastforwarded past Venerazione-kun, Yumemiru Takashi-kun (in their class), Kyokudo Akira (a senpai), and Hibiki Katashi (head of the disiplinary committee)(5.3).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Freeze it there!" exclaimed Megumi. Victor complied.

The three girls were reacting very differently. Mizuki was trying (and failing, somewhat), to not burst out laughing and squealing like a fangirl. Megumi looked disgusted. And Chiyome was so red, that she would have made a tomato jealous. Finally Megumi began. "Why Victor, just why?"

"What?" he asked. "You three have to admit, once you get pasted their faults, they are pretty hot…"

Finally, Mizuki burst out laughing, unable to contain it anymore.

Chiyome, still red, quietly began. "You know, I feel very tempted to leave right now."

"No, no, no! Wait! Here! This is the part that you probably want to see." Victor said quickly, leaning towards Chiyome so she could see the phone's screen. Once again, the recorded chattering filled the room, and there was Chiyome, running forward towards the net, she jumped, but it wasn't any normal jump, that's for sure. She went high, high, high up into the air, meeting the ball, before slamming her palm into it. The ball slammed into the opponent's score zone, just as Chiyome gracefully landed back on the ground. Victor then stopped the video there, and once again fast-forwarded it until, it was once again at another scene where Chiyome was about to jump. She once again jumped high up in the air, slamming the ball into one of her opponent's face, before, quietly landing on her feet. Victor continued showing her the footage of her amazing game play, until the video ended.

"Wow… I actually did that!" she exclaimed.

Her three friends stared at her. "You didn't notice!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Chiyome smiled sheepishly… "No… I was too surprised that I hit the ball to pay attention…"

Everyone sweatdropped at her once again…

* * *

><p>I had just finished changing, and was coming out of the locker room.<p>

"Oi, you." Said a voice.

Turning, I saw the transfer student, Venerazione Hayate, glaring at me.

"Come with me for a minute," he said, inclining his head to the side, before turning and walking away, not waiting to see whether I had followed him or not.

I wasn't sure whether or not this was a good idea… But it would give me a chance to ask him why he didn't like me.

* * *

><p>When we were finally outside, he turn towards me, glaring, he had a cigarette in his mouth.<p>

"If a weak little girl like you becomes the 20th, the Vongola is doomed."

"Eh… Ehhhh? You know about that!" I exclaimed.

"Your annoying, die now." He stated simply, pulling out a gun of some kind.

"Ehhh? Is that even legal?" I squeaked, as he began to shoot at me.

"You're here a lot sooner then I expected." We both turned towards the voice.

There stood Chika and Rinato, in the middle of a nearby tree. And when I say middle, I mean middle, the tree bark, actually slide open, to reveal a secret passageway holding my two Home Tutors.

"Ciaossu~!" Rinato greeted.

"You guys! In a place like that!" I exclaimed.

"This is just one of my many hideouts in this school." He stated simply."Hello there, Venerazione Hayate, you're here earlier than I expected."

"Eh? You two know eachother?"

"Yup." Rinato replied. "He's a family member I called from Italy."

"Wait, Venerazione-kun, your in the mafia?" I exclaimed.

"It's our first time meeting, though…" Rinato murmured.

"So… Your Rinato the most trusted Hitman of the 19th…" Venerazione-kun said, eyeing Rinato.

'Huh… I didn't know that Rinato's that important…' I thought to myself.

"It better be true that if I kill this girl, that I become the 20th." Venerazione-kun growled.

"Nanii? What are you talk-" I began.

"Yep, it's true." Rinato stated simply.

"Rinato! What do you think your-" Chika began.

"Rinato, I can't believe your betraying me! Were you lying when you said that I would be the 20th!" I exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes.

"No, what I'm doing is telling you to fight." He stated simply.

"Nani? Fight the mafia? No way!" I exclaimed, beginning to run away.

Ka-Bang! Something fell infront of me and exploded.

"HHHIIIEEE!" I exclaimed.

"It's said that Venerazione Hayate carries a specially crafted gun with him that can shoot bombs(13), and he can never run out of ammo, because he hides it all over his body. His nick name is the Ciclone Armi Bombardare, roughly translated, the Harikēngansutoraikā, the Hurricane Gun Bomber." Rinato said, calmly.

"Enough chit-chat, die." Venerazione-kun said, aiming at me and shooting.

I began running as fast as I could, screaming. I reached, a dead end.

"Lady Sawada!" Chika yowled, just as Rinato jumped on her, and pinned her to the ground. "What do you think your doing? She's going to be killed!"

He ignored he, and changed Camel into a gun. "Fight with your dying will, Chiyome." He shot the dying will bullet at me.

I fell back, a thought rang out through my mind… 'If I had fought with my dying will, I could have extinguished the bombs…' I felt fire race through my veins, as I sat up, my clothes still on. "REBORN!" I exclaimed. "I will extinguish the bombs with my dying will!" I exclaimed as I began to do so.

Venerazione-kun was shocked. "Double the bombs!" exclaimed shooting twice as fast. I extinguished twice as fast.

"Triple the Bombs!" he exclaimed. But something went wrong… His gun had broken from over use, his ammo spilling all around him, the cigarette dropping from his mouth, lighting the fuse of the bomb closest to him, the sparks from the bomb lighting up even more, and the chain reaction continued on. "The end of…me…"

I quickly extinguished the all bombs, preventing them from blowing up, and returning back to normal.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…" I murmured. "Eh? I'm not in my underwear? But why-"

Before I could finish my thoughts, Venerazione-kun dropped to his knees, and bowed. "I was wrong! You are the person most suitable to take over the Vongola!"

"It's the rule for the loser to become the winner's subordinate." Rinato said.

"EH? No way!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I never really wanted to become the 20th… I just wanted to see if you were worthy of leading the Vongola! But I was wrong! Your so much more than I expected, even going to save my life, though I wanted to end yours! I will follow you until my dying day, 20th!" he exclaimed, bowing repeatedly.

"What? No way! Can't we just be regular classmates?" I asked pleadingly.

"No… I won't allow that." He stated threateningly.

'He's so scary that I don't want to object… How do I get myself into these sorts of situations?' I thought to myself blankly.

"Good job Chiyome, you now have a subordinate because of your strength. And you didn't really even need the dying will bullet…" Rinato said with a smile.

I looked at him, amazed. 'It looks as though he does care for me… But in his own messed up way…'

That's when I noticed something… "Rinato! Get off of Chika! I don't think that she can breathe!"

I was pretty sure I was right, Chika lay there, her soul coming out of her mouth… "Lady Sawada…" it murmured.

I ran over to her, and began frantically shaking her. "Chika! Don't die! Shikarishou!"

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this chapter, I'll probably be back to updating regularly, and the next chapter will be up next week… See ya then!<p>

1.) A defibrillator is the machine that nost doctors use in those movies to try and rescue a perosn whose heart has stopped... But that's totaly bullcrap... I took a bio-med class (I go to a magnet middle scholl), and our teacher explained. A defibrillator stops the heart if it is beating irregularly, so they cana try to make the heart beat normally... So, in real life this **would** kill anyone... But, it's a fanfic so... :)

2.) San means 3. Ni means 2. Ichi means 1.

3.)The honorific of chama, I thinks is a combination of chan and sama, I don't know, I heard it somewhere, before...

4.) Venerazione Hayate, Venerazione means worship or revernce in english... I thought this would be good for him, because Gokudera practically worshipped Tsuna... Hayate was a name really closet to Gokudera's given name, Hayato.

5.) All the names mentioned are the names of people that are going to be involved with Chiyome, and her mafia journey, these are only a few people...

6.)Kakkoii means, so cool in Japanese.

7.)I just now noticed that you don't know what these people look like... So, I made a deviantart page, so far it has Chika, Rinato, and Chiyome, just type in my penname under the search at the very top or under search art.

8.)Hanī is how someone would pronounce honey in japanese.

9.)Ganbatte means good luck in japanese.

10.) Gomen is short for Gomenasai, which means I'm sorry in Japanese.

11.) Daijobu means are you alright, and atashi genki means I'm okay, except atashi is the more feminine form of I in japanese.

12.)I~ēi is the way they pronounce Yay in Japanese.

13.)I know, it's a lame idea... But, it's the best idea I could think of... It's a combination of Gokudera's and G's original weapons... Gokudera used dynamite and G used various firearms.


	7. The Family, Allies, and Training Arc pt2

The Sakurai: Kashikoi Ayame

* * *

><p>Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to another new and exciting chapter of the Sakurai and the Vongola! Last chapter, Chiyome met Venerazione Hayate, her first subordinate on the Vongola side! Now for her first subordinate on the Sakurai side! Who will it be…? Read to find out!<p>

Note: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… If I did, Bel and Fran would be all lovey dovey, instead of threatening to kill each other!

* * *

><p>"HHHHIIIIIIEEEEE!" the familiar shriek echoed throughout the neighborhood. "I'm going to be late for school! Hibiki-san is going to kill me!"<p>

A girl then emerged from a house, running like the devil himself was coming after her. Toast hanging from her mouth, carrying her lunch and her school bag.

As she rounded the corner, the familiar call of "20th!" came from behind her.

Turning and continuing to jog in place, she saw her faithful self-proclaimed right hand man, Venerazione Hayate.

"Ohayōgozaimasu (1), 20th!" he exclaimed with a bow.

"No time! We're going to be late!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing her friends wrist, and beginning to run as fast as she could pulling him along.

* * *

><p>They had managed to get to class (relatively) unharmed by Hibiki-san's bites of death, and met up with Chiyome's 3 other friends, Victor, Mizuki, and Megumi. They took their seats; Chiyome sitting by the window in the 2nd row, Venerazione-kun in the back, Victor right next to Chiyome, Megumi behind her, and Mizuki diagonally across her, when the bell rang.<p>

Aoyama-sensei walked in.

"Tatsu!" exclaimed the class president, we all stood. "Senshu!" we all bowed, then straitened. "Kakeru!" We all sat. Then class officially began. (2)

* * *

><p>It was later in the day and we were looking at our scores in the test. Amazingly, Venerazione-kun was second in the class, Megumi was fifth, Mizuki was ranked tenth, Victor was sixteenth, and I was ranked thirty-third… Last in the class…<p>

I heaved a sigh… Why wasn't I surprised… I was always ranked last when it came to most things…

Victor gave me a sympathetic pat on the back. "Don't worry Hanī~! It isn't that bad…"

"Ne, look at who's at the top this time!" I heard someone say. Looking at the chart that hosted our scores, I saw that, as always, Kashikoi Ayame, was the first in the class.

"Wow! She must really be smart!" I commented, impressed.

"Sawada Chiyome-kun!" Aoyama-sensei exclaimed.

"Hai?" I asked turning towards him.

"Because of your grades, you get detention, be at the library during lunch, and after school!"

"EH? No way!" I groaned.

Venerazione-kun growled angrily. "How dare that bastard embarrass the 20th! Why I ought to blow him up!" he exclaimed, about to pull out his gun.

After, about 5 minutes of trying to keep Venerazione-kun from killing the sensei, they managed to calm him down to a bunch of incoherent mumbling.

"Maa maa, Chiyome-chan!" exclaimed Mizuki cheerfully. "It probably won't be that bad!"

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime, and I quietly walked into the library, o bentō (3) in hand.<p>

Timidly opening the door, I poked my head in. "Sumimasen. (4)" I said loud enough for someone to hear, but not enough to disturb the peaceful silence.

"Ah, you must be the girl I'm s'posed to have fer detention." Said a voice in Kansai (5)dialect.

Turning my head, I saw a kindly old lady, the one who I guessed to have spoken.

"Hai." I replied stepping in, before bowing. "Jama shite sumimasen!(6)"

"Aw, there's no need to'be so polite! Come on in Missy!" she replied sweetly. "Just finish yer lunch 'nd then ya can help me out with some chores. Oh, 'nd, try not to make to much of a mess, we don't want the school to start complaining about roaches and itty bitty mice, now would we?"

She sashayed over to the desk and sat down. "Now what might your name be, Missy? They call me Amai-sensei."

"Sawada Chiyome…" I mumbled.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Missy, ya can go over there, and have yer lunch with Kashikoi -kun!" she pointed to another girl, who was on the other side of the room, reading a book and quietly eating a sandwich.

Nodding I quietly walked over to her, and sat next to her, she looked up at me, and I smiled at her.

"Kon'nichiwa (7), I'm Sawada Chiyome, I'm here because the teacher gave me detention, who are you?" I asked with a kind smile.

"Moshimoshi (8), I'm Kashikoi Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you." She murmured politely.

"EH? You're Kashikoi Ayame! The genius girl that's always at the top of our class! That Kashikoi Ayame!" I exclaimed, rather loudly.

"Shhh!" exclaimed Amai-sensei and the girl at the same time.

"Oh, oops… Gomen…" I mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, yes, I know you! You're the girl that most people always call Dame-Chiyome!" she murmured with a thoughtful look on her face.

I felt myself go red as I sank lower into my seat.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! That plus no one's really been calling you that after the volleyball game! You were really rather amazing! And to think you didn't even notice until your friend showed you the video…" she murmured.

"Wait, how do you know about the video thing?" I asked.

"Well, everyone was kind of listening to your conversation… It was really rather interesting…" she murmured, somewhat sheepishly.

"Wait, why was everyone listening…" I froze, and thought for a minute. "You know what, never mind, let's just forget this conversation, and start over again. Hi, I'm Sawada Chiyome, and you are?"

"Kashikoi Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san." She replied with a wry smile.

"Please, call me Chiyome, When you say my name like that, it makes me sound like an old lady."

She giggled. "Alright, and you can call me Ayame."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… That girl seems as though she would make a good addition to the family…" Chika murmured to herself.<p>

"Really, you think?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

"Rinato!" she exclaimed, turning, about to yell at him nearly giving her a heart attack, before stopping and staring.

"What's up with that look, Kitty cat? Is it because I'm so sexy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually, it's because of that ridiculous outfit that you're in, Why exactly are you wearing that?"

He was wearing exactly what Amai-sensei, the teacher was wearing… And it was disturbing… Let your imagination wonder…

He shrugged, "I have my reasons… Now then, what were saying about a new family member?"

"Oh no, Rinato, I'm not letting you have this one! You already have one for the Vongola side, this girl would be much more suited for the Sakurai side."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because, she's going to Chiyome's first member of the Sakurai family! And there's nothing that you can do about it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? And what if I try and steal her for my side?" he asked smirking. "What would you do then?"

She thought about it for a moment, before replying with a smirk. "Not if you value your time with me as a human…"

He paled ever so slightly. "You wouldn't dare…" he whispered.

"Oh yes, so I suggest you, first of all, get changed back into you normal clothes. Then, secondly, don't think about stealing the Sakurai's newest member!" she then turned, and went back to spying on Chiyome and Ayame, while Rinato stared at her, shocked. Before turning and walking away, grumbling about a certain stupid feline.

* * *

><p>Our lunch continued on with pleasant conversation, and when we were done, we both began doing library chores. Checking books in and putting them back in their proper place in the shelf, it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, and time passed quickly. And before we knew it, it was time to get back to class. We quickly bid Amai-sensei goodbye, and quickly walked back to class, with our o bentō.<p>

As we walked in the door, everyone turned to stare at us.

"You two, your both late!" Aoyama-sensei sighed. "I make Sawada-kun spend one lunch time in the library with you, Kashikoi -kun, and the next thing you know her slacker attitude is rubbing off onto you…"

"Hey! She was only late once, it doesn't mean that you have to bite her head off, she's the best in the class!" I exclaimed, angry with him.

"Oh? And since when did you two become such good friends, I don't really remember…" I heard Akane Yumiko exclaim, sounding smug.

"How dare you disrespect the 20th!" Venerazione-kun exclaimed. "Why I ought to…" he began, pulling his gun out.

After a long amount of time trying to calm Venerazione-kun down, once again, and managing to make him place his gun back into it's usual hiding place (I don't think I want to know where…) everything settled down, and Ayame and I took our seats.

* * *

><p>It was now after school, and I had reported back to the library, entering, and looking around for Ayame. Spotting her in the far corner of the library, I cheerfully walked over to her.<p>

"Hi Ayame-chan! Ready to get to work?" I asked.

She turned and gave me an icy glare. "Sawada-san. I would appreciate it if you didn't call me so informally, after all, we aren't friends."

"Eh? What do you mean? I thought we were getting along well during lunch…" I said, confused.

"Yes we were getting along very well… Before you embarrassed me in front of the class and Aoyama-sensei! You made such a big commotion out of it!" she exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Hey deserved it for talking to you like that! I was just defending you!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Well, I didn't need it…" she sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some books to sort!"

She then turned and went back to placing books back into their proper place.

I stared at her blankly. 'Ayame-chan…' I thought to myself.

Then I shook my head, and turned. 'This is what I get for trying to defend someone that I thought I was my friend…'

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident and everyone seemed to notice how down I was, no matter how much I tried to hide it. So to cheer me up, they brought me to my favorite cake shop, to treat me. But despite the my friends buying me my favorite, chocolate parfait, it, it didn't make me feel any better… I heaved another sigh, as I brought another spoonful of chocolatey goodness to my mouth, then sighed again. My friends looked at me, then at each other, then at me again.<p>

"You know Chiyome-chan, you can't be friends with everyone." Mizuki said, patting me on the arm.

"Yeah, so what if the girl doesn't like you anymore, you're the 20th, your popular enough already!" exclaimed, Venerazione-kun.

I heaved yet another sigh. "That's not the point guys, she seemed like really nice girl, despite what everyone thinks about her… And I really wish that we could've been friends…"

"Look guys, I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" I said, finishing off my parfait. "Thanks for the treat guys, later…"

* * *

><p>Just as I was about to head home, I heard screaming around the corner. Racing there, I saw Ayame struggling against two burly men, who were trying to force her into a dark blue sedan. I looked around, I had left my pills at home by accident, then I saw a tree nearby, running up to it, I broke off two pieces of it. "Gomen, Mr. Ki (9), but I have to save that girl." I murmured, before turning the branches into my weapons. I then turned towards Ayame, and charged.<p>

"Let her go!" I exclaimed, throwing my fan at one of her captors. It managed to strike him right in the back of the head, and knock him out. The other man looked away from Ayame, he growled, llet go of her, and came charging at me. The two of us began to fight, and I was losing. Seeing Ayame still sitting there frozen, I yelled at her. "Go! Get out of here! You'll get hurt!"

"But-" she began.

"Just go! Hurry!" I exclaimed, still struggling.

She nodded, before sprinting away, I turned back to the man I was struggling against, half of his face was covered with a bandanna. 'Why do they always hide their faces? It's not like there are any cameras or witnesses here to report them if they're seen…'

* * *

><p>Ayame had run, but only around the corner where Chiyome had come from. 'I can't believe it, I yelled at Chiyome for no reason, and now she saves me? Then I reward her by running away, and leaving her to be killed?'<p>

"No…" she said out loud. "No! I have to help her!"

"Wait!" exclaimed a voice, before she could go. Turning, she looked around and found herself looking at… A cat? A talking cat?

Before she could start screaming, the cat interrupted her. "You want to help Lady Sawada, do you not?" she asked.

Ayame nodded absently. The cat nudged a something towards her. She picked it up, and stared at it.

"A stick?" she asked blankly. "How is this supposed to-"

"Focus! Feel the energy flow from you to the stick… Use your Qi (10) to turn it into a weapon…"

Ayame eyed the cat suspiciously. "Are you sure this will help Chiyome?"

"Trust me," replied the cat. "Now focus… Do as I told you…"

Ayame did so, closing her eyes, and feeling her Qi flow through her into the stick. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find: a Bo staff!

"Whoa! But how-" she turned to look at the cat… It was gone…

* * *

><p>Chiyome was still struggling against the man, trying to break free.<p>

"Take this!" a familiar voice, exclaimed.

Her opponent stiffened, then fell unconscious. Chiyome managed to roll him off of her, then looked up, there stood Ayame, holding her Bo staff. "Daijōbu?" she asked, helping Chiyome up.

Chiyome nodded, "Yeah, thanks… Say, why were those guys trying to kidnap you?"

"Oh, well…" Ayame looked away.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Chiyome said quickly.

"No! I want to talk about it, I just don't know how you'll react…" Ayame mumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiyome.

"Well, it's like this…"

* * *

><p>"Oh… I see…" Chiyome murmured.<p>

The two had gone to Namimori Park, and were having ice cream, the same flavor, Neapolitan.

"So, because your mother and father are rich doctors, they wanted to kidnap you so that they would pay ransom… That's horrible…" I murmured, sympathetically.

She shrugged. "It's happened before, but the police have always managed to catch to kidnappers."

"Huh… Well anyways… I'm sorry for what happened last week…" Chiyome mumbled.

Ayame shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for yelling at my new friend."

Chiyome looked at her "You think we're friends?"

Ayame looked nervous. "Only if you want to be…"

"Of course I do! I-" she began, before a familiar purr of amusement interrupted her.

Both girls turned to the cat that had come into their conversation. Ayame gasped, but Chiyome didn't notice, because she was too busy picking up her feline friend.

"Oh, hey Chika, what are you doing here?" she asked, scratching her behind the ears.

If cats could smirk, then Chika would have one on her face right at this moment. "I'm here to congratulate you on making Kashikoi Ayame (11)the first member to join the 20th generation of the Sakurai." Chika purred.

"Eh?" Chiyome asked blankly, looking from Ayame to Chika. "Eh? No way! Chika! I already told you I'm not going to be a Yakuza or a Mafia Boss!"

* * *

><p>Crappy ending, I know… But you try writing a chapter for a story, when you have writer's block... for most of the week! Well then, thank you random reader who reviewed my story! If your still out there reading this, and not having stopped due to it's Oc-ness, then I thank you again!<p>

1.)This is a formal way of saying Good Morning in Japanese.

2.)I don't know if I did this greeting right, but in Japan, classes begin by the greeting the teacher by standing (Tatsu), bowing (Senshu), and then sitting back down (Kakeru).

3.)O bentō means lunch box in Japanese.

4.) Sumimasen I thinks means excuse the intrusion… or I'm sorry for the intrusion… Something along those lines… I think…

5.)Kansai dialect is what I think we Americans classify as the 'southern accent' of the Japanese… I think… I'm putting this in simple terms.

6.) Jama shite sumimasen means I'm sorry for the bother in Japanese

7.) Kon'nichiwa means hello in Japanese

8.)Moshimoshi is another way of saying hello in Japanese.

9.)I'm pretty sure Ki means tree in Japanese.

10.)Qi, or as it is more commonly know as, chi is what is known as 'life force' in Chinese philosophy.

11.) Kashikoi Ayame (sorry, I just now realized that I din't explain her name…) Kashikoi means smart while Ayame means Iris in Japanese.


	8. The Family, Allies, and Training Arc pt3

The Vongola: Yumemiru Takashi

* * *

><p>Hello one and all to another glorious chapter of: The Sakurai and the Vongola. Who is it that we will meet today? Well, it's someone from the Vongola, or should I say for the Vongola side… But if you want to know… Then read to find out, because that's all I'm giving away. Enjoy~<p>

Note: I don't own anything, except for the plot and the fancharacters I make, other than that, Amano Akira is the one you should be praising for this awesome anime/manga. ;D

* * *

><p>The day was thankfully going to end soon, but first she, A.K.A. Chiyome Sawada, had to face one of the most fearful things in all of a schoolgirl's life… PE class…<p>

"Is that everyone?" asked one of the captains.

"Nope. Still one left." Said someone else from the other side.

"Oh, her… You can have her on you team." Said the latter captain.

"No way! We don't want to lose!" exclaimed the other team's captain.

"She may be amazing at Volleyball, but she sucks at baseball." Muttered another person.

'Jeez… PE is always a pain…' I thought to myself sullenly. 'Venerazione-kun is restocking ammo for his gun, and I unfortunately don't share this period with Mizuki, Victor, and Megumi… And to think I thought things would actually go smoothly… Fate just seems to love taunting me…'

"Who really cares? Why don't you just let her join our team?" asked a voice.

I stiffened, then turned, shocked. 'Who the hell would want me on their team?' I thought to myself.

I turned and found not only my answer, but I also found myself face to face, well more like face to chest, with Yumemiru Takashi (1).

"No way!" exclaimed the boy from before. "You don't have to let the loser in!"

"Don't be all stiff! All we have to do is keep them from hitting, ya know?"

"Well, if you say so, Yumemiru…" murmured the captain.

'This is the first time that I've been willingly accepted by a team… And it's because of Yumemiru-kun, too… The 1st year computer genius, who's also good at sports, is popular and good-looking… The perfect guy…' I thought to myself, in somewhat of a daze.

* * *

><p>It was right in the middle of the game, and Yumemiru-kun had just hit, what I guess would be called a 'homerun'.<p>

"Sorry!" he apologized somewhat sheepishly as he made his way around the field.

"Way to go Yumemiru!" exclaimed one of our teammates.

"Kyaaa! Takashi!" exclaimed his fangirls.

I heaved a sigh… 'He's probably one of the most perfect guys in the world… I doubt that he would be interested in being friends…'

* * *

><p>"It's all your fault, Dame-Chiyome!" exclaimed one of the girls.<p>

"This is why she shouldn't have been allowed on the team…" exclaimed one of the boys.

"Clean the field by yourself! Loser" exclaimed the captain.

'We still lost…' I thought to myself sullenly. I heaved a sigh. 'Maybe I should just go home…' I thought to myself, leaning against the broom I was holding.

"The Calvary has arrived!" exclaimed a voice.

"Yumemiru-kun!" I exclaimed turning. "Gomen, it's my fault, and you even let me in the team…"

"Don't worry about it, it's only PE" he said with a shrug. "That, plus you've been pretty amazing lately… Like in the volleyball tournament, and from what I hear from the rumor mill, you saved Kashikoi Ayame from our class from being kidnapped."

I froze. "How the heck do you know about that?"

"One of the guys who goes to school here has a father in the police force who said that two girls managed to not only get away from some kidnappers, but they also managed to beat them up pretty bad… And, they have footage of the fight… But only just enough to show the faces of the two girls, and the rumor mill says that the two girls on the tape match you and Kashikoi to a point." He paused for a moment. "Wait, so, is it true?"

I sighed. 'There's really no point in lying… And what's the harm in telling him…'

I shrugged. "Kind of… Ayame-chan did most of the work…"

"Wow! That's amazing! I've definitely got you checked in my book! All I really know about involves computers…" he murmured.

"What? You think I'm amazing! Your computer skills are what's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it's not going too well…" he murmured sadly.

"Eh?"

"It seems as though that my grades in my computer class have been slipping… I think I'm falling into a slump… At this rate, when it's report card time, I won't have the best score in the computer class…" he said with a sigh. "Ne, what should I do, Chiyome?"

"Huh?" I choked out. "You're actually asking me?"

"Kidding, kidding! You've just been real reliable lately, so…" he shrugged in an uncomfortable way.

'I've never seen Yumemiru-kun like this before… Maybe I should give him some advice…"

"Well… I guess if you put more effort into it, you might be able to do something about the slump your in…" I mumbled. 'God, I'm such a liar…' I thought.

"… Your right." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Eh?" I turned to him.

"I thought that too, I guess that's what I should do then!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yup! Yosh, today I'm gonna stay after school to work on getting out of my slump!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…" Rinato murmured from the rooftop where he was hiding. "Yumemiru Takashi, his popularity, athleticism, and skill with computers is probably something we may need for our family…"<p>

"Good luck trying to get him to join, baby boy." Murmured Chika from beside him, relaxing in the sun.

He turned to her. "You aren't interested in him?"

"No, not really, the Sakurai family is a females only organization… If a man tried to take it over, then the family would be destroyed…" she said, stretching leisurely. "So, you can have him, but the next good family member that you see who's a girl, she's going to be in the Sakurai family."

He raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to his student and her future subordinate.

* * *

><p>~The next day at school~<p>

The entire group was hanging out in the classroom, and it was lunchtime. Venerazione-kun had come back from Italy yesterday, and they had even convinced Ayame-chan to join them for lunch. Everything was (mostly) peaceful…

That is, until a random kid burst into the room. "OI! Minna-san! Yumemiru is about to jump off the roof!"

"Yumemiru from our class?" asked another boy.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed one of his friends.

"Yesterday he spent sometime after school working hard on a project for his computer class, winded up getting a virus on the computer and losing all of his data!" the boy by the door exclaimed.

'No way…' I thought to myself. 'It's my fault?'

"We have to get to the roof!" exclaimed one of the fan girls.

"Yeah! We can't have Takashi die on us!" exclaimed another as everyone made their way to the roof.

* * *

><p>"This ain't funny Yumemiru!" exclaimed one of the boys.<p>

"Yeah! You're taking this way too far!" exclaimed another.

He chuckled darkly. "That's not true. I don't have anything left, I'm probably going to fail my computer class now…"

"Oh, Kami-sama! He's serious!" exclaimed one of the fan girls.

"The fence is so old that it might fall apart anytime now!" exclaimed another, crying.

"Oh, what should I do! This is entirely my fault! I can't face him!" I exclaimed quietly to myself.

"Cowardice is not the answer to a problem such as this, Lady Sawada. An innocent may lose their life, or be seriously injured." Said a familiar voice.

"That, plus you want to help him as a friend, don't you?" said another familiar voice.

"Rinato! Chika!" I exclaimed, surprised.

Rinato pointed his gun at me. "Don't be a coward and run away."

"HHHHIIIEEEE!" I exclaimed, running away. "Wait, stop!"

I ran forward, my body had switched into fight or flight mode, and without noticing it, I 'flighted ' over to where crowd was. I then tripped and fell, landing at the head of the crowd.

"Itai…(2)" I murmured to myself.

"Chiyome…" said a familiar voice.

I looked up at where I was… 'This is not good…' I thought to myself…

"If you came here to stop me, then there's nothing you can do." He said, his bangs hiding his eyes. "You ought to be able to understand my feelings…" he looked back at me. "For someone called Dame-Chiyome all your life, you can understand the feeling of wanting to die instead of failing all the time, right?"

I looked at him, wide eyed. Then I looked back down, ashamed. "No, I mean you and I are so different…" I began.

"How arrogant of you O awesome Chiyome-sama." Yumemiru snorted. "You're so great now opposed to me."

"What? No, of course not! I mean… I really am no good, I deserved to be called all the things that people call me…" I said, remorsefully. "Unlike you, I've never put any effort into anything… And yet, that's what I told you yesterday… It was a lie… And I'm sorry." I took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "Saying that you're so frustrated that you want to die… Unlike you, I've never had such intense thoughts… I mean, I'm so pathetic, that if I die, I'll have regrets and I'll think that I should have done it with my dying will, thinking about how much of a waste it was to die from something like this…" I looked away again. "So, like I said before, I can't understand your feelings, and I'm sorry…"

"Chiyome-chan…" I heard one of my friends murmur.

I felt the color rise in my cheeks. "Excuse me then!" I exclaimed, turning, and running away.

"Hey, wait, Chiyome." Yumemiru said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me back.

Unfortunately, he pulled a little too hard, and as I was yanked back, I stumbled into him, hard. That's when the fence broke, and the two of us toppled off the roof.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Yumemiru yelled.

"HHHHIIIIEEEEKKKKK!" I shrieked.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAAAA!" everyone on the rooftop exclaimed.

My eyes were opened in fear the entire time, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar baby aiming a gun right between my eyes, and shooting at me right as I fell past the window.

A single thought rang through my mind at that moment, 'Yumemiru-kun… It's my fault we're in this situation… If one of us has to die, then it shouldn't be him… I have to save him…' Fire raced through my veins, "REBORN! Must save Yumemiru-kun with my dying will!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed him by the arm, and tried to somehow stop us from reaching the bottom. Nothing was working, at this rate I was going to fail… We were both going to die…

* * *

><p>"Lady Sawada!" Chika exclaimed. "I must save her!"<p>

"Wait, I can just do this…" Rinato said, shooting Chiyome's head once again.

* * *

><p>"It itches!" I exclaimed, and then, pop! Out came my tsumuji (3).<p>

Using it, Yumemiru and I bounced to safety, the bullets wearing off, and me returning to normal…

"Yumemiru-kun! Are you all right?" I exclaimed. Then I noticed something. 'I still have my clothes on?' I thought to myself confused.

"Chiyome, that was amazing!" he said, with a grateful smile. "It's just as you said you have to do it with you're dying will…"

* * *

><p>~Back on the roof~<p>

"No way! They're safe?" exclaimed one of the students.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed another.

Chiyome's friends looked down at her in amazement, then at each other, then back at their friend.

"Maybe it was just a prank or something that Yumemiru-kun thought of…" murmured a fan girl.

"I have to say, I'm pretty amazed though, Chiyome was pretty amazing…" murmured another fan girl.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

While they were talking, the group managed to sneak out, and to where Chiyome and Yumemiru were, but were stopped but a certain baby, and told to wait…

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I was thinking… Nothing good comes from my stupidity…" Yumemiru said sheepishly.<p>

"Yumemiru-kun…" Chiyome murmured. 'Well, I guess I should thank Rinato for giving me the strength to save Yumemiru…'

The two of us burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Rinato smirked. Subordinate acquired.<p>

* * *

><p>Another sucky ending, I know, I know… But it was a pretty good chapter, in my opinion, well, until next time! Ciao Ciao!<p>

1.)Yumemiru means dream in Japanese, and since Yamamoto and Asagari Ugetsu gave up their dreams to help their respective bosses/friends, I thought that that it would make a good last name. Takashi is really close to Yamamoto's given name, Takeshi, so I picked it… ;)

2.)Itai pretty much means ouch in English.

3.)In the manga, when Tsuna saves Yamamoto, a springy thing pops out of his head, and he calls it a tsumuji, and in the author's notes it says that the word means, hair whorl


	9. The Family, Allies, and Training Arc pt4

The Sakurai: Akane Yumiko

* * *

><p>Akane Yumiko, recognize the name? It's one of Chiyome's bullies, I wonder what'll happen in this chapter between the two of them… Let's find out! Enjoy~<p>

Note: I do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Yaay! … Okay, I don't, but you don't have to rub it in! You don't own it either! … Well, unless you're Akira Amano reading this…

* * *

><p>It was a pretty normal day for Chiyome Sawada. Get tortured by the teacher for being no good, have home tutors torture her for being no good, get tortured by popular kids for being no good… Wait, how strange… It seems as though there is something wrong with the group's leader, Akane Yumiko… She wasn't sitting with her friends like she usually would during lunchtime. As a matter of fact she seemed to be alone, away from everyone, and her friends were shunning her.<p>

"Hmmm… I wonder what's going on with Akane and her friends…" Chiyome murmured.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" asked Megumi.

"Heard what?" Chiyome asked.

"Well…" Megumi beckoned everyone to come closer so the could whisper in private. It was only Chiyome, Mizuki, Megumi and Victor there, Venerazione-kun and Yumemiru-kun had gone to get their lunches from the cafeteria, and Ayame-chan had decided to eat in the library, so she could study for an important test. "From what I hear, Akane is from America, and she was born there…"

"She a foreigner, so what?" Chiyome asked blankly.

Megumi shook her head. "It's not just that, in America, they have pretty advanced technology, not as advanced as Japan's, of course, but it's well known about how scientists can make a babies using different methods than natural, you know, for couples that are infertile, or gay. And so, from what I hear, is that Akane is one of those babies, and that she was made in a test tube in America, using the DNA of her two fathers. (1)" Megumi whispered dramatically.

Chiyome raised an eyebrow. "So what? Just because she wasn't conceived or born in a natural way doesn't mean that people should shun her. She's still a person." Chiyome murmured eyeing Akane sympathetically.

"Yeah, but still, you gotta admit-" Victor began, just as Venerazione and Yumemiru returned.

"Hey guys!" Yumemiru smiled in a friendly way. "What are you all gathered up together for?"

"Nothing!" all four said in unison, before backing away slightly.

The two stared at them oddly, looked at each other, then shrugged, before joining the group to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>Chika smiled a feline smile. 'Akane Yumiko, eh? Hmm… She might make a good family member…'<p>

"Thinking of adding someone to Chiyome's family on the Sakurai side, kitty-cat?" Rinato asked from his perch beside her.

"Yes." Chika responded, smugly. "As a matter of fact, I think I have an idea on how to get her into the family…"

Rinato eyed the she-cat curiously, before shrugging, and looking back at his student and her friends.

"Oh, and you're going to help me." Chika added nonchalantly.

Rinato turned to her, wide-eyed. "Nani?"

* * *

><p>It was now the end of the day, and Chiyome was walking home, when she saw, Akane Yumiko, walking a little ways ahead of her. Chiyome raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder why she's going this way, her house isn't in the same direction as mine… Is it?' Chiyome thought to herself. Curious, she decided to follow her…<p>

* * *

><p>'Oh Kami-sama… What the hell was I thinking when I decided to follow Akane-san' Chiyome mentally groaned. Following Akane had led her all the way across the town. She was exhausted, so much so, that she had fallen onto her knees, and let her backpack slide down. 'Hmmm… If she lives so far away, then why does she walk all the way to school…?'<p>

"You're a fool, you know that?" asked a familiar voice.

Chiyome looked up, and her jaw dropped, there, standing before her was Akane Yumiko, glaring down at her.

Chiyome went red. "Let me guess, you've known that I've been following you this entire time, haven't you?" she asked sheepishly.

Akane nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"And you let me follow you all the way here?" asked Chiyome, feeling both annoyed and sheepish.

"Well, I thought you should learn not to follow people." Akane replied with a shrug, before reaching out a hand to help her up. "Speaking of which, why did you decide to follow me?" her face suddenly darkened. "Is it to try and find out if the rumors are true?"

"No! No, I just wanted to know what you were doing near where my house was, I mean I've never seen you around there before, so I got kinda curious…" Chiyome replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Well, all I was doing was going for a walk, and then I eventually figured out that you were following me, so I decided to try and lose you. I didn't realize that it was you Chiyome…"

Her face looked sad. "Say, could you give me some advice?"

Chiyome stared at her blankly, then began to shake her hands and head like crazy. "Oh, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she exclaimed. "The last time I gave out advice, I nearly caused someone to kill themselves!"

"Hmmm… You know, that might not be such a bad idea…" Akane pondered.

"What? No! I wasn't suggesting you kill yourself!" Chiyome exclaimed. "Look, just because you lost your friends because of this, doesn't mean that you should be sad, they probably weren't your real friends anyway."

"Well, what do I do then, I mean, now, no one at school will be seen dead with me at school." She murmured sadly, sitting down on a nearby bench.

Chiyome sighed, and took a seat next to her. "If it means anything, although I doubt it, I wouldn't mind being your friend…" Akane stared at her, shocked. "Well, that is, if you want to…" Chiyome added quickly.

"No, I do want friends, but I'm just, shocked… I mean, after how I treated you since we met, and your offering me your friendship?" Akane shook her head, amazed. "You're one of a kind Chiyome, that's for sure…"

Chiyome smiled, and just as she was about to reply, she stiffened. 'I have a feeling something bad is about to happen…' she thought to herself.

That's when right at this moment, Chika launched her plan…

* * *

><p>Stumbling drunkenly, Rinato, in one of his (few, adult) disguises, stumbled over to the two girls.<p>

"Hey you two…" he slurred drunkenly. "How 'bouts the three of us haves ourselves some fun?"

He still didn't know how Chika had gotten him to agree to do this. He guessed it was probably just because of how surprised he was that he agreed.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at him, then they both calmly stood up, and went running for the hills, but not before Chiyome kneed him in a very important place. He crumpled to the ground immediately, tears stinging his eyes.

'I swear, when I get my hands on the smug little feline…' he thought to himself, as he cupped the place where his student had kneed him. 'And when I get my hands on Chiyome…'

* * *

><p>As the two girls continued to run from the drunken pervert, for some reason Chiyome felt a chill fill her body. She shook it off, it was probably due to the drunken pervert, and the cold of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Yet another crappy ending, I know, I also know that this chapter is really crappy too… But I've been having some trouble with the stupid computer, it's the day right before I have to upload this, when the damned internet decides to go haywire, so I have to use the old one… Sigh, plus I can't convince my mom to re-download Mozilla Firefox… Dammit…<p>

1.)For those of you who don't know, this is a true method, but a very delicate and confusing process. So, I'll just explain the basics of it. First, the take the DNA of two animals, and they take and egg of a female. They remove the DNA from the egg of the female, and replace it with the DNA of the two animals. Then once they've stimulated the new cell two grow and from an embryo, it is placed inside a surrogate mother, who has no genetic relation to the child what so ever, but does give birth to the child and nurse it… I think… In this time, this method is really only used on animals, probably due to how dangerous it may be… I think, I don't really remember, what my teacher said… Anyways, if you're wondering, I'm not in high school yet, but I know this because I took a bio-medicinal class, so. Oh, and I kinda sorta think this fic is like 400 years after Tsuna's reign as Vongola Decimo due to how long it was after Vongola Primo's time… So, yeah…


	10. The Family, Allies, and Training Arc pt5

The Vongola: Lampi

* * *

><p>Another chapter of The Sakurai and the Vongola… This is going to be the last chapter I update before the start of the school year, it doesn't mean I won't keep updating, it just might be infrequent, that plus, when you add in the fact that Firefox is being a total pain in the ass… Enjoy~!<p>

Note: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… If I did, I wouldn't be here…

* * *

><p>KA-BOOOM!<p>

Chiyome fell forward, her head landing on the table, on top of her math book.

She suddenly sprang up, glaring at the both of them. "In what universe are there home tutors who use dynamite to blow their student up if they answer the question wrong?" she exclaimed angrily.

"I'm just following the methods of my predecessor, the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who trained your great-great-great grandfather, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Rinato replied casually with a shrug.

"I have to agree with Rinato on this, Lady Sawada, despite the fact that I am entirely against this, from what I have researched about your fore-fathers on the Vongola side of the family, this Tsunayoshi was very much like you, weak and useless… That is until this Reborn character came around and trained him to become a good boss for the family. So, I suppose the methods he used on your great-great-great grandfather ought to work on you."

Chiyome heaved a miserable sigh, turning away and towards her window… That's when things got strange (er)… There on the branch by the window was a strange looking boy, with a missile launcher, a gun, an ax, and other various weapons.

"Um… You guys… Do you see a weird kid outside on that tree over there?" she asked pointing in his direction.

Chika raised an eyebrow at her student, before looking over at where she was pointing. The other eyebrow joined the first one. "What in the name of… Who in Kami-sama's name is that?"

"Now then, remember this formula, it will probably be on the test this Monday." Rinato stated simply, not seeming to have heard either one of them.

The cat and the girl looked at each other, then the strange kid, then at Rinato, and repeated the process, that is until…

"Shin-ne Rinato!" the weird kid suddenly exclaimed, aiming the gun he had at the baby.

CRACK!

Then the branch broke under the weight of the kid, plus all of the weapons, and he fell, until he hit the ground with a loud "Gyu-pah!"

Chiyome and Chika both looked out the window and down to where the strange boy had landed.

He slowly picked himself up, crying, snot dripping from his nose. "Ga Ma N… (1.1)" he mumbled, sniffling, before running away, crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and they were at it once again Chiyome was studying with her home tutors, the situation was pretty much the same, except Chiyome wasn't getting blown up as much due to the fact that she was actually doing pretty well.<p>

"See, all you need was a little effort." Chika said smiling at her student.

'More like fear that I'll be blown to heaven.' She thought to herself. She vaguely heard the door bell ring, and her sister answer it but she paid no attention to it… That is until, the door to her room slammed open and the boy from yesterday stood there.

"Sashiburi (2), Rinato! It's me! Lampi (3)!" he exclaimed.

Chiyome blinked at the boy blankly.

"It came in…" Chika murmured blankly, before turning to Rinato. "Do you know him?"

"Chiyome, we're going to try this formula next, okay?" Rinato asked, ignoring the strange, little boy.

"Eh?" Chiyome said blankly.

"Grrr… Don't ignore me, Dammit!" the boy exclaimed, jumping at Rinato.

Rinato merely held out his hand, and the boy smacked into it, before flying right in to the wall.

'Cruel…' Chiyome thought to herself, eyeing the boy.

As the boy slid down the wall, he said to himself shakily. "I-I m-m-must have tr-tripped over something…"

He the started to bawl. "I, Lampi of the Singolare (4.1) family, a five year old Hitman has tripped! My favorite foods are candy and bananas (5)! I, Lampi, Rinato's sworn rival have tripped!"

Chiyome sweat dropped. 'He's trying to introduce himself while crying…'

"Well, anyways, it's nice to see you again, Rinato!" he exclaimed happily, getting up and walking towards him.

"So then, try solving this question. (2*3)/6*3+1. (6)"

"Umm… Okay then…" she said, hesitantly, while her mind screamed, 'Your just gonna ignore him?'.

"Ummm… 4?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Chika stared at Rinato, the strange kid called Lampi, then at her student, and repeated the process. Her ears flattened onto her head. 'Maybe I should stay out of this…' she thought to herself.

"Ga Ma N… (1.2)" he murmured, not liking that he was being ignored.

"Oh, hey, look at this!" Lampi exclaimed, pulling something from his hair. "Ta Da!" he held it out.

"A cherry bomb? (7)" Chiyome exclaimed.

"Correct!" exclaimed the boy. "Shin-ne, Rinato!"

Lampi threw the bomb at Rinato, but all Rinato did was deflect it right back at the boy. The bomb smacked him in the face, and sent him flying right out her window, and into the tree they saw him in yesterday. Then… KA-BOOM! The cherry bomb exploded.

"Alright then." Rinato said. "Next question."

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh as I trudged to school, thinking about what happened last night.<p>

~flashback~

I turned back to Rinato, and stared at him blankly. "Did you really have to go that far, I mean, you know him, don't you?"

"No, I don't know him." Rinato stated.

"Eh?" I asked blankly.

"Either way the Singolare (4.2) family is a relatively small family." He said with a shrug. He then stood up to full power. "I don't associate with those of lower rank."

'How cool…' I thought to myself blankly.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was at my shoe locker.<p>

"Ohayōgozaimasu, 20th." I turned her head, Venerazione-kun seemed to have popped out of no where next to me.

"Eh? Venerazione-kun…?" I murmured. "You don't have to call me that you know…"

"No, the 20th is the 20th." He stated determinedly.

"Eh? But…" I began.

"Oh? Are you guys playing a game?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked over Venerazione's shoulder. "Yumemiru-kun."

"It sounds like fun, can I join in?" he asked.

I sweatdropped. 'He thinks we're playing a game.'

"Ohayo, Chiyome-chan." Said a voice. We all turned once again to find Mizuki, Megumi, and Victor approaching us.

"Wow, what are you all doing? If Hibiki finds you all crowding here he'll bite you to your death you know." Said yet another familiar voice. I turned once more.

"Akane-chan! Ayame-chan!" I exclaimed.

"Um, Chiyome-chan, is that you're little brother?" Ayame asked, pointing to my leg.

"Eh?" I asked looking down, I gave a start. "EH? You! How did?"

There was the weird kid from yesterday… Crying his eyes out… While latched onto my leg…

"Um… Eto… Excuse me!" I exclaimed running off.

* * *

><p>When I was sure I was a safe enough distance from the others, I knelt down, and pried the boy from my leg.<p>

"Hmm… You're name's Lampi, right? What exactly are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was looking for Rinato…" he sniffled.

I heaved a sigh. "So you're lost, eh?" I asked exasperatedly.

That's when the walls right next to us opened, and out popped, Rinato and Chika.

"Chiyome, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Rinato.

"Eh? Where the heck do you keep coming from?" I exclaimed.

"My hideouts in the school are all connected by a secret passageway." He stated simply.

"Don't do that randomly!" I yelled at him, waving my arms.

That's when Lampi scurried up me, and hopped onto my head. "Ah ha! You fell for it Rinato! This was all staged to get you to come out!"

"But you were actually crying…" I murmured, blankly.

His face fell, for a maximum of 5 seconds, before, he pulled out a missile launcher. "Brace yourself Rinato!" he exclaimed.

"Hiieekk!" I exclaimed, falling back.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake! It looks like I'm going to have to handle this…" I heard Chika grumble.

I turned towards the cat. My jaw dropped. Chika was standing on her two back paws, her front paws were held over her chest area. An aura of some sort seemed to engulf her. In her two front paws, it looked as though, they were forming… A fireball?

"Hiieeeekkkkk!" I screamed, ducking just as Chika threw the fireball at Lampi.

Let's just say that, for a cat, Chika has really good aim… And could make a really good pitcher… The fireball hit Lampi and destroyed the missile launcher and sent him flying.

About five minutes later, he was wailing as loud as a baby does for milk.

I heaved a sigh. 'He's crying again…' I thought to myself exasperatedly.

Chika blinked once, then twice, and then said. "He's so weak…"

He then reached into his hair and pulled out a large purple bazooka, still sobbing.

"Eh? What is he doing?" I said blankly.

He then pulled the thing from his hair tossed it onto the ground, and jumped, and somehow activating the device.

Ka-Boom!

Pink smoke billowed about and filled the air. And out of the smoke someone suddenly walked out…

I got a pretty clear sight of the person, it was a guy… He looked like he was only a few years older than I was.

When he finally came into full view, he heaved a sigh.

"Yare yare (8), it's nice to see you young 20th…" he murmured casually.

'Who is this guy?' I thought to myself. 'And how does he know me?'

"Thanks for taking care of the me from 10 years back. I am the once crybaby, Lampi." He introduced himself, as if he could see into my head.

"N-Nani?" I exclaimed shocked.

"Ah, the ten year bazooka." I looked at Rinato confused; just, as I was about to ask him what he meant, he began to explain. "It's a weapon was created by the Bovino Family that allows the user to travel ten years into the future. The older model's side effects would only last for 5 minutes, but with great work, scientists have been able to make it last longer."

I raised an eyebrow. "How much longer?"

"By a minute." He stated simply, I fell down. "Now, you can stay for 6 minutes instead of five."

He then walked up to Rinato. "Yo, it seems as though you don't recognize me, Rinato. It's me, Lampi, whom you've always ignored."

I turned to look at Rinato, and fell again… 'He's still ignoring him…'

"Well, it seems as though this has come to a battle, then. I'll show you how much stronger I am after 10 years…" he said. "Thunder, set!" he exclaimed pulling something out of his belt, and holding it to the sky.

Thunder flashed about. His entire being crackled in electricity. I was kinda scared… That is until I saw what he was holding, which caused me to fall down once again. 'Is that a… Fire poker… (9)?'

He chuckled. "Even though this fire poker may seem ridiculous, there is actually a million volts in it…" Then, he charged. "Shin-ne, Rinato! Carica Elettrica (10)!"

Rinato just calmly transformed Camel into a cane, and hit Lampi on the head with it. Everyone froze, for about five seconds. The silence was broken when the adult Lampi broke the silence and said. "Ga Ma N… (1.3)" before running off and crying.

I sweatdropped. 'He's still the same…'

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! I have to say, this is probably one the better endings to a chapter… Oh, and on a side note, I may not be able to upload pictures of the characters on deviantart for a while due to the Internet problem. I'll still do them though, so that I may just somehow be able to get them online… Anyways, Ciao for now!<p>

1.)Ga Ma N, Lambo's catchphrase that means tolerate, gotta stay calm, or hold it in.

2.) Sashiburi, I'm pretty sure this means, it's been a while in Japanese.

3.)The reason I chose this name for him is because, Lampi is another translation of lightning in Italian, and it sounds like Lampo and Lambo, doesn't it?

4.)Singolare literally translated means singular, but it can also mean strange in Italian.

5.)I chose bananas as his favorite food, because, grapes are purple, and the opposite color of purple is yellow, and when I think of the words yellow and fruit in the same sentence… It makes me think about bananas, so… Yeah… ;)

6.)This math problem is an order of operations problem. So, (2*3)/6*3+1, first you do parenthesis, and it is now 6/6*3+1. Next are either multiplication and/or division, which ever comes first from left to right… So, it's now 1*3+1, so now we do multiplication and now it's 3+1. Finally we do either addition or subtraction, which ever comes first from left to right, and then we have our answer, 4.

7.)Well, Lambo uses hand grenades, and I wanted to do some thing original, so I decided to go with cherry bombs.

8.)Yare yare, in Japanese, I'm pretty sure this translates into, 'My, my.' Or something of the sort…

9.)Fire poker… Yeah… Like I said, I wanted to be original, so… This is the best I could come up with…

10.)Carica Elettrica translates into Electric Charge in english.


	11. The Family, Allies, and Training Arc pt6

The Sakurai: Umeko Yuri

* * *

><p>A trumpet sounds and I jump out dramatically.<p>

"Guess who's back!"

The only sound heard is that of a cricket chirping… Well, that's kinda disappointing, but to be expected, I did leave you guys hanging for 9 months… Well, on the bright side, I'm back and I've decided to go ahead and go back to writing now that the school year is over, and don't worry, I plan on answering and thanking everyone both in this fic and through private message for reading this story, now, onwards!

Note: Even though we've already established this: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and probably never will, so leave me alone to wallow in my misery.

* * *

><p>It had all started out as a normal day for Sawada Chiyome… Well, that's probably what should have made her suspicious, after all, it had started out as a normal day for Chiyome when she met Rinato, and then the next thing she knew, her life turned into this crazy MafiaYakuza violence filled insane asylum… But, either way, it was still a pretty normal day. Chiyome had been on her way to school, along with Yumemiru and Venerazione. As they walked Chiyome was in the middle of explaining what had happened the other day involving the incident with the strange kid who had followed her to school. The next thing she knew, she had fallen on her butt, because something latched onto her… Or should I say someone…

* * *

><p>I blinked, then I blinked again, I was staring at the strange thing that had seemed to fall out of the sky, and latch onto me. 'What the heck…?' I thought to myself.<p>

"20th! Daijobu?" asked Venerazione-kun, concerned.

I looked up at him and Yumemiru-kun, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry about that Onee-san…" murmured a small voice.

I looked around, confused, before looking back down at the strange thing that had latched itself onto me.

The thing looked up, and I saw the face of a girl, no older than maybe 5.

"I didn't mean to jump onto you; I just wanted to get your attention." The girl murmured.

"Um… Sure, no problem?" I say, blankly. 'Who the heck is this girl?' I thought to myself.

"Oh, I am Junsui Yuri (1.1), tanoshimi (2)…" she murmured, as if reading my mind.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you… I'm Sawada Chiyome, Yoroshiku…" I replied. "Oh, and this is Venerazione Hayate and Yumemiru Takashi." I added, pointing to each of them when I said their name.

Venerazione just che'd. "Whatever."

Yumemiru gave his usual carefree laugh. "Maa, maa don't be like that." He turned to the girl, with his million watt grin. "Yoroshiku."

The girl's eyes widened. "You're Sawada Chiyome?"

I nodded. "Hai."

"Oi, Chiyome-chama!" I heard a familiar voice called.

"Eh?" I turned my head. "Victor-kun, Mizuki-chan, and Megumi-san? What are you all doing here?"

"Going to school… You do realize that we're going to be late if we don't hurry up, right?"

I blinked blankly at them, and then checked the time, before letting out a squealing "HHIIIEEE!"

The girl covered her ears, wincing.

"Oops, gomen, , excuseus (3.1)!" I said, talking a mile a minute, pulling the girl off of me and setting her on the ground. "Comeon! Wehavetodashifwewanttomakeit (3.2)!"

As all of us began to run to the school, we didn't notice the gaze of the young girl watching us… More specifically, me…

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh as I walked home from school. It had been an okay-ish day, well, except for the fact that we had a test this Friday! For Kami-sama's sake, Rinato and Chika were going to have a field day. I looked up at the sky in hope.<p>

"Kami-sama, if you really do exist somewhere up there, then please send me a sign that I won't die when I get home." It was at that moment I heard a loud explosion followed by some shouting coming from the vicinity of my home.

I looked up at the sky once more, "You really do hate me, don't you?" I asked before running like hell towards home. Bursting in through the door (I wonder why it wasn't locked…); I saw quite an interesting scene set before me. Rinato was sitting at his usual spot on the couch, drinking an expresso, while ignoring Lampi, who was trying (and failing) to catch his attention. Apparently, because my sister has a soft spot for strays, Lampi would be staying with us because he didn't have anywhere to go. But what was unusual, was that Chika was on the floor. Also, on the floor, but on top of Chika was the little girl who had (literally) jumped me earlier today. The strangest, and most mentally scarring part of all, was the fact that the little girl happened to be holding a knife, and seemed to be threatening Chika.

I dropped my stuff "What the hell are you doing to my cat little girl!" I exclaimed.

They both looked up. "Oh, oops." She murmured quietly, before climbing off of Chika and brushing herself off and bowing. "I'm sorry my lady, please forgive me and my rudeness."

"Rudeness?" I repeated. "You just tried to kill Chika!" I then turned to the other two in the room. "And what exactly were the two of you doing that prevented you from helping?"

Rinato shrugged. "I was sure that she could take care of herself."

Lampi glared at Rinato. "Lampi was trying to kill Rinato. Lampi didn't notice the weird little girl."

"Hey!" the girl protested glaring at Lampi.

"Okay then, to the question at hand: why were you trying to kill Chika?" I demanded.

"I was trying to get information out of her." she explained. "Information on my mother."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because," she began. "My mother went missing 2 years ago and..." she pointed towards Chika. "She is the one of the only people who may have information on where she is."

We all turned to look at Chika. Returning our looks, she sighed, and then began to explain. "Yes, I do have some information on your mother, child." She looked sternly at the little girl. "But, I'm sorry to say that I cannot reveal it to you, as per your mother's orders."

"Well then, I guess that I'm not going anywhere, then." The little girl replied plopping herself down next to Lampi, and stealing a lollipop from his pocket.

"Whoa, wait a minute… What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, my mission was to find out information on my mother, and since I can't do that." At this she glared pointedly at Chika. "I will stay here, until I do so… After all," she turned to me, eyes all big and puppy-dog like, "You wouldn't kick a little girl out with no place to go, right?"

I stared at her, feeling my eye twitching. Everyone else had turned towards me, as if to see what my answer was. Rinato looked like he didn't care, although he did have a glint of curiosity in his eye. Chika also looked like she didn't care, but from how tense she was, I could tell she didn't want the little girl near. As for Lampi… He looked like he really didn't care.

Turning my gaze back to the little girl, (she still had on that puppy dog look), I sighed. "I'll ask my sister to see what she'll say, although, I know she'll ultimately say yes…"

The little girl gave a squeal so loud that caused me to wince. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you my lady, I'll try not to be a bother."

'Bit too late for that…' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>It was later that night, after that incident, and welcoming Junsui Yuri (1.2) (the little girl) to our now 6 person house hold, I was getting ready for bed, and about to take a shower, when I spotted Yuri-chan looking for something.<p>

"What's the matter, Yuri-chan? Are you looking for something?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Yes, Lady Sawada, would you by any chance know where that cat is?"

"First of all, Chiyome is fine. Secondly, do you mean Chika?" I asked.

She nodded her head vigorously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry, but she's not here. And I don't know where she is."

She looked at me closely to see if I was telling a lie, but, it was true. She and Rinato had left at sundown to head over to the hotel that they usually stayed at during their 'nightly escapades' as Chika liked to call it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." I replied. "Now come on, let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Rinato and Chika had returned for breakfast, although I really wished they had stayed out, even if it would have made my sister suspicious, at least I would have been able to actually <strong>eat <strong>what was on my plate.

After only managing to eat half my food (Rinato had stolen a fourth, while Lampi, the rest), I quickly got dressed ran (fell) down the stairs, and got my shoes on.

"Bai bai (4.1)!" I called after me, as I rushed away, to make sure I wasn't late.

The familiar calls of "Ohayōgozaimasu 20th!" and "Yo, Chiyome!" were heard just as I closed the gate, and I turned immediately spotting Yumemiru-kun and Venerazione-kun.

"Ohayo!" I greeted back. "Come on, if we don't want to be late, we have to hurry!"

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and while we were up on the roof top eating, I heard some commotion going on down below.<p>

"Let me go! I must find the cat or Lady Sawada!"

'Can it be?' I thought to myself, turning, and catching her being dragged away from the school by some policemen.

My eyes widened, and I jumped up. "Yuri-chan!" I exclaimed before rushing towards the door and down the steps as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>"Chiyome-chan?" Ayame called after her.<p>

"20th!" Venerazione exclaimed as he made to go after her.

"Wait." murmured Megumi.

"Huh?" he asked. "Why the fucking hell should I?"

"Language!" Mizuki scolded, but was ignored.

"Look." replied Megumi pointing to the commotion going on below them.

* * *

><p>"Maa, maa calm down, we won't hurt you, we're just taking you back to the station so we can find your family."<p>

"Matte! Matte!" I exclaimed running out of the school and stopping in front of the officers panting like crazy.

"Lady Sawada!" exclaimed Yuri-chan, latching onto my leg in a koala-like fashion (as a matter of fact, she reminded me somewhat of Lampi, when he followed me to school). She sniffled; it was obvious that she was crying.

"Is she your sister?" I looked up at the officer who asked the question, they were both staring at me.

"No, but she is staying with me and my sister at the moment," I replied. "I guess that she must've followed me here…

I gently pried Yuri-chan off my leg, and pushed her down into a bowing position, and ordered. "Apologize!"

She sniffled once more, before muttering an apology, and once more latching herself to my leg.

I smiled sheepishly at the policemen, "Sorry for the trouble, excuse me…"

I quietly hobbled away…

* * *

><p>"Huh, I never knew Chiyome had a sister." commented Yumemiru commented.<p>

"She doesn't." a familiar baby-ish voice replied.

Everyone looked up, and standing there in all their (cat-like and/or babyish) glory were Rinato and Chika.

"Yes," the girl is actually the daughter of a colleague of mine; she must have been looking for information about her mother." Chika murmured.

"Eh, you're the talking cat from before!" Ayame exclaimed just as Venerazione yelled. "Rinato-sama!"

"Ahhahahahahahaha, a baby and a cat, are they both lost?" Yumemiru wondered.

Akane stared at the two before looking back at her lunch. "Maybe there is something wrong with the sushi here… (5)"

* * *

><p>Before Chiyome began to climb the stairs to the rooftop, she looked down at the child latched to her leg, and sighed. "It's probably a good idea for you to let go of my leg, or else you may wind up hurt if I fall down the stairs, again."<p>

Yuri stubbornly shook her head, holding on tighter to the leg she was latched onto.

Chiyome sighed again. "Okay then, fine…"

Chiyome began to climb the stairs, making sure she did so in a slow and careful manner, holding onto the banister as tightly as she could. Finally, when she reached the top, without tripping or falling, she reached the door to the rooftop. Pulling the door open, she was surprised to find, not only her friends waiting for her, but also both of her home tutors.

"Eh, Chika, Rinato? What's going on, what are you doing here?" Chiyome asked, surprised.

"We're your home tutors, of course if you look closely enough, you'll be able to find us near." replied Rinato.

"That, plus, I feel somewhat responsible for what has happened, so I shall take the child back to our residence." added Chika.

"NO!" exclaimed Yuri-chan, still latched onto my leg. "I don't wanna leave Chiyome-nee (6.1)! She saved me from those nasty police officers! They would've killed me!"

'Killed her?' Chiyome repeated mentally, out loud she spoke: "Yuri- chan, police men are good people, they are there to help people and stop the bad guys."

Yuri-chan shook her head once again. "No Chiyome-nee (6.2)! Policemen are bad! Yuri's mama told her so, and she once saw that they were shooting at Yuri's mama while she was holding a really pretty sparkly thing!"

'Really pretty sparkly thing?' Chiyome repeated mentally.

Chika motioned for her to lean closer, and as she did, Chika leapt up. "Her mother is a really famous thief that goes by the name: Le Lys. (7)" She explained.

Nodding her head in understanding, she turned to Yuri-chan and said. "Look Yuri-chan, I can't have you here at school, so please let Chika take you back to the house, I promise that you'll be safe with her, just as long as you listen to her. Okay?"

Yuri-chan looked at her hesitatingly, before slowly nodding her head in agreement.

Chiyome smiled, "I'll see you at home, okay?"

Another nod and Chiyome's smiled widened. "Well then, bai bai (4.2)!"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day everything was peaceful, well as peaceful as it could get when you were Chiyome Sawada…<p>

* * *

><p>My apologies for the 9 months and a day late update, the reason why? School and my own laziness… So, *repeated bowing* gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!<p>

1.) Junsui Yuri is this little girl's name, because Junsui means purity, while Yuri means Lily, the flower which also happens to represent purity and innocence.

2.) Pretty sure this means looking forward to working with you, it's also what I think some say in Japan after introducing themselves

3.) In case you can't understand, these are the translations for what she's saying: Oops, gomen, but we have to go or else suffer getting bitten to death, excuse us and Come on! We have to dash if we want to make it

4.) How the Japanese pronounce our bye bye, I think

5.) Remember what Chiyome said in Venerazione's chapter about sushi?

6.) I changed how Yuri addresses her, because up until now, she's acted very mature, so now I'm bringing out her childish side and reminding everyone that she's only 5, which some may forget with the way she acts…

7.) French, translates to The Lily in English, this will all make sense later

Well then, another chapter finished! Yay! BTW, I've decided to go ahead and pushed the update day forward to Thursday, so see ya then, next week!


End file.
